


Coming Home

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Elves, F/F, F/M, Halflings, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Modern Royalty, Multi, Political Marriage, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Spells & Enchantments, forced sex change, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>David looked up at the towering spires of the Dakotas. The castle was made of a pale stone that made it hard to tell where it began and the snow ended. The high towers were crowned in conical roofs, and tiled with a dark blue slate. It was far cry from Moi in Lancia’s capital, it was not dark and intimidating like David’s former home, but he could see the fortifications around it, which was a relief to David’s mind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



David looked up at the towering spires of the Dakotas. The castle was made of a pale stone that made it hard to tell where it began and the snow ended. The high towers were crowned in conical roofs, and tiled with a dark blue slate. It was far cry from Moi in Lancia’s capital, it was not dark and intimidating like David’s former home, but he could see the fortifications around it, which was a relief to David’s mind.

“Is this where we are going to live? Are we staying here, North?” Theta asked as he sat beside North while he drove the wagon. “Will I get my own room?” 

“Yes, yes, and yes,” North said. 

“Will it be as small as my other room? Or as big as my nook in the wagon? I liked that. It was so soft. So much softer than my cot. Soft and warm. I’d like a room like that. It’s safe, Papa.” 

“It will be bigger than that, Theta, and with a nice bed in a safe little nook. I think you will like it. It was my room when I was a child.” North ruffled the child’s hair. 

“Theta and I will need a tour,” Wash said from where he rode beside the wagon. 

“Don’t worry, you will get one,” York said. “And a nap when we get settled in. I don't have words for how glad I am to be back.” He reached over, giving David’s shoulder a squeeze, “Welcome home, finally.” 

The made it across the bridge to the castle’s entrance, and stopped, waiting for the drawbridge to be lowered. “Open up,” North shouted, “Your lord is home!” 

“Lord Gudbrand? Is that you?” One of the guards leaned out of the tower, squinting. 

“Lower the fragging bridge,” York shouted. “We don’t have all day!” 

The drawbridge finally lowered. They rode across it and into the inner bailey where they were greeted by a tall, blonde woman stomping her way towards them. “So you finally decided to grace us with your presence, brother?” 

She stopped as she took in the motley group climbing out of the wagons, and the stable boys coming to lead away the horses and wagons.

“It is good to see you too, Astrid. You remember Sean? This is David.” 

“Yes, I did read the letter you sent. You know we are going to pay hell for this little stunt of yours? The elders expect an heir,” South sneered. 

“I got us a treaty with Lancia. I would think that would make them happy enough,” North said. 

“No. You put your own happiness about our duty,” South snapped back. 

“Wow. Can we please not argue in front of everyone in the middle of the courtyard?” York cut in. “We are handfasted. That is the end of it. We will figure this out.” 

“No. I will. Clearly it’s left on my shoulders,” South snapped and stomped away.

David flinched. “Is she always like that?” 

“I am afraid so,” North said. “Don’t take it to heart, love.” He put an arm around David, and one around Theta, who had hid behind North through South’s entire tirade. 

“She was scary,” Theta whispered.

“She is not always like that, Theta. I’m sure she will warm up to you and David.” 

“But not me?” York grumbled. 

“She already knows you, York. There is not fooling her now,” North teased, and led them up to the castle after giving instructions to the steward to find beds for their guests. 

The walked to the center of the castle, where the lord’s rooms resided. North’s floor was towards the top. “This is mine, South’s rooms are the next floor up. Your room is in here, Theta,” North said and opened a door revealing a big room beyond. There was shelves along the wall with books, and toys. THere was a nook bed built into the far wall, piled with quilts and a curtain that could be pulled across the front of the bed. 

Theta stood in the entrance. “This is so big,” he whispered. “Are you sure this is mine?” 

“I am positive, Theta.” 

“Can I have my covers from the wagon? And my d-dragon?” 

“Of course you can,” North said. “I will have them brought up, and a bath too, I think, and some clean clothes.” 

“But I haven’t worn these that long,” Theta said, his brow wrinkling. “They aren’t really dirty. Are they?” 

“We should find you something warmer.” 

“Are you g-going to leave me in here?” Theta whispered. 

“You can come with us, Theta,” Wash offered his hand, and Theta hurried to take it. His arm still in the cast that Frank had constructed. 

“I don't’ want to be locked in. I would miss you so much.” Tears gathered in his eyes. “Please don’t make me stay in there.” 

“The door won’t be locked, Theta,” North said. “If you are really scared you can come get one of us...you will just have to knock first, okay?” 

“Can’t I stay with you?” Theta whimpered. 

“We will be close,” York said. “Come on, we’ll show you.” 

Theta held onto Wash’s hand tightly as they walked farther down the hallway to the next door, which North opened. The room beyond was three times the size as Theta’s room, with seating at one end, and a large bed dominating the other wall. The seating arrangement was flanked by a great window that allowed light to stream in. 

“Are you sure I can’t stay in here?” Theta asked in a whisper. 

North looked thoughtful. “Would you feel better if I found you a companion to stay with?” 

Theta gasped, “Can I bring one of the horses up?”

A laughed burst from North’s lips, “No, love, but perhaps a kitten or a puppy. We can see if there is any litters in the stable.” 

Theta jumped up and down excitedly. “Thank you! Can we go now?” 

“If you want,” North said, and showed David around as they made their way to the stable.

Theta was buzzing with energy by the time they made their way down the stairwell down into the stable. North greeted the stable master, and they were shown around. Their wagons and horses were already put away, and there was indeed a litter of cats and one of dogs. The dogs were bedded down in the kennel, beside the stable, and they were big wolfhounds. They barked loudly at their approach which sent Theta scuttling behind North. 

“Can we go look at the kittens?” Theta mumbled. “These are big and scary.” 

North ruffles Theta’s hair. “If you want.” 

Theta beams back at him, and they walk back into the stable, to the little straw filled room where the kittens are kept. They weren’t the cats that Theta was expecting. He had seen the mousers in Hargrove’s castle. They were small, sleek things. Mostly with black or striped fur. These cats were big. As big as the hunting dogs. Their fur was thick, long, white, and had light grey spots scattered throughout. They ears were big, and tufted. They were big, but they did not bark and carry on like the dogs did, so Theta did not feel any trepidation in stepping into the room, and moving close.

The kittens were big balls of fluffy, their eyes already open, and to the point they could be taken from their parents. They were also just as big as the puppies (more fluff to cuddle in Theta’s mind). 

“Oh! I can have one? Really?” Theta looked back to North for confirmation. 

“Go ahead. Pick one.” 

Theta looked down at them all. It was hard to pick one. He sat down, and watched them move around. Finally one toddled close to him on wobbly paws, mewling. “That one,” Theta said proudly. “Can I have that one?” 

“You certainly may.” North turned to one of the stable boys. “Have a litter pan, and a bed brought up to Theta’s room.” 

“Yes, mi’lord,” the boy said and scurried away. 

Theta hugged the fluffy kitten to his chest, petting it gently. “I’ve never had a pet before.

“Well, now you do,” Wash said, and ruffled the child’s hair. “What are you going to name it?”

“Oh...I don't know. What should I---I mean it seems a really important thing to do. Could you name it for me? I might do it wrong.” 

“Just think of a name you like,” North said. “It’s a little female, so maybe...something feminine.” 

“Hmmm....” Theta considered. “It’s white like snowdrops. Maybe Fleur? Is that a good name?” 

“I think it is perfect,” Wash said.

“Now, let’s go get cleaned up for supper,” Wash said to Theta. 

“Oh? Already?” Theta asked. 

“We did arrive late in the day,” York said, “And I’m sure we will all be turning in early. I know I’m already tired.”

oOoOoOo

South was seething as she stomped down to the fay village, through the snow to the hedge witch’s home. The fay was in seclusion like the rest, but eventually came to the door after South made enough racket. 

Suzy Bones glared at her, “What do you want, Lord South? As you can see I was sleeping, and it was a good sleep.” 

“I need you to make me a potion. Now. Immediately.” 

Bones glared, “I’m not doing anything for you. Go back to the castle where you belong.” 

South’s hands clenched, “No. You are one of my subjects, and you will do what I want or...or I will have the guards removed from the village. We both know what would happen then. There will be no one to watch your houses, no one to guard the green house.” 

“You wouldn't dare!”

“I can, and I will. Now do as I say. I need a potion to change my brother’s consort. He needs an heir, Bones. Now make it.” 

Bones stared at her. “Fine, but the consequences are on your head.” 

“So be it.” She crossed her arms and watched Bones get to work, and in the end she left the house with a small cake, just the right size for Washington to eat by himself.


	2. Chapter 2

North and York were up early the next morning leaving Washington sleeping in. He woke up, to find Theta and Fleur snuggled up against him in the mound of blankets and pillows, and drifted off again, more than content to have cuddle time with his adopted child and their new cat. Secretly he planned to beg North for one of his own. He’s always loved cats, but his father had been less than enthused about him keeping one. 

He woke again, later, to find a little cake on the sideboard, just the right size for him and Theta, and he couldn't help but think how thoughtful his mates were. 

There was a plate and a fork on the table, and Wash ended up getting another from the breakfast nook. He split the cake in half, and nudged Theta awake. 

Theta let out a little squeal of delight as the cake was put before him, and they both ate it slowly. “Oh, my this is delicious.” 

Wash made a little humming noise, it really was. “So thoughtful,” he said between bites. 

“”Shame they didn’t make a big cake we could all share,” Theta said, feeling suddenly sleepy. He yawned, stretching. “We should ask so we can get more.” 

Wash finished his own slice. “After a nap,” he said.

oOoOoOo

Wash frowned in his sleep. Something felt off. It seemed like his night shirt had stretched out, making him feel like he was swimming in it. He sat up, touched his chest, his eyes going wide at the two little mounds beneath his hands, and he screamed loudly. He pulled his shirt open and looked down, whimpering. He was a girl. Why was this happening? He found his breath coming sharp and harshly. He was a girl and his mates weren’t going to want him anymore. A wail left his throat. They wouldn't’ want him. What was going to happen to him now? 

He felt Theta stir beside him, and stared at the little girl before him with the long pink hair. “Papa Wash? What happened?” He ran off the bed and crossed the room to the floor length mirror, and gasped at his reflection. “PAPA WASH! I am so pretty! What happened? Why are we girls?” Theta turned and stared at Wash. “You are so pretty too!” 

Wash whimpered, “They won’t want me now.” 

“Of course they will,” Theta said, and hugged Wash. “It’ll be okay.” 

Wash hiccupped, sniffling. “No it won’t. It won’t ever. How could this happen?” 

Theta considered it. “I bet it was the cake. Are you sure Papa North and Daddy York left it?” 

Wash shook his head, “I didn’t see them bring it in.” 

The door swung open, and Wash dived under the large mound of blankets, hiding. 

“Are you two okay?” York asked, out of breath from running. “I heard screaming.” 

“We’re fine,” Theta said, “There was cake, Daddy York, and it did things! Look! I’m a girl.” 

North frowned in the doorway. “Are you hurt?” 

Theta shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I don't’ think Papa Wash is though, Papa. He’s very upset in fact.”

“Come out, Wash,” York crooned. “Come out of there. It’s okay, Wash. Just come out of there, darling.” 

“No. Never,” Came Wash’s muffled reply.

“Wash?” York said, and moved closer. He pulled the blankets away and stared. “Wash, my gods. What happened?” 

“I d-don’t know.” He shook like a leaf. “Please don't look at me. Please.” 

“Why not?” York asked. “You look beautiful.” 

Wash looked at him in confusion. “I thought---I mean---I know you won’t want me now.” 

North moved closer, “Don’t be daft. Of course we still want you.” 

“Y-you d-don’t like women,” Wash whispered. 

“That is not true,” North said. “I do. York does. I never found one I could love though. Certainly not that way I love you. And I do love you, whatever package you come in.” 

Wash curled in on himself, not believing it for a minute. “You are just trying to make me feel better.” 

York snorted. “Of course we are. We love you. Now, perhaps we can find who did this and have them unravel the spell. Although, I’m not gonna lie, Wash...you look pretty fucking hot.” 

“Language,” North said, and pointed at Theta who was listening with wide eyes.

“Ooops, sorry,” York said and looked sheepish for a moment. “You look beautiful too, Theta.” 

Theta made a little squealing noise. “Can I stay like this?” He hefted up Fleur, and plopped down on the bed beside Wash. “Please?” 

North sat beside him and put his arm around Theta, “Sweetheart, we don't know if this is a permanent change. It could wear off in a few hours.”

Theta’s shoulders hunched, “But I want it to be.” He wiggled, and hugged the cat tighter to his chest. “I never liked my body, but this is nice.” 

North rubbed small circles into Theta’s thin back. “If you want it that bad we will see what we can do. We want you and Wash to be happy.” 

“I’m not,” Wash whispered. He shrank away when North reached for him. 

“I know you're not,” North said, finally managing to get Wash to let him touch him. Wash tucked himself into North’s arm looking the very picture of unhappiness. North looked to York. “Watch them both. I’m going to have a talk to the guard to see if we can find out who is to blame for this.” And if it could be fixed, he left unsaid.

“I will,” York said, taking the place the North had vacated. He rubbed Wash’s back gently, and it seemed to make him come undone. He cried like he had not when they rescued him from Hargrove, and clung to York helplessly.

North watched them from the door before leaving to find the guards that were stationed in the hallway at that time. 

He went to the captain first, and looked over the roster, then found the guards in question. He hunted them down in the barracks. 

He knew them well enough, Andersmith and Jensen, but they both seemed skittish.

“Who went into my rooms. Surely you were paying attention,” he finally snapped. They both shifted, looking at one another. 

“She said not to tell you,” Jensen whispered. “She’s scary when she gets mad and she threatened to skewer us both.” 

“Who?” 

Jensen whined, “Lord South.” 

Andersmith hit him in the side. “She’s going to kill us now.” 

“I might though,” North growled. “You have no idea what you have done. Report to the border in the morning. You will be stationed there now.” 

He stomped off to find his sister. He should have known.

oOoOoOo

He found her in the great hall, lounging by the fire. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

“Solved a problem for you,” she laughed. 

“Fix it,” North snapped. “Fix it now. Wash has been hurt enough. You will fix it now or I swear to the gods I will take it out of your hide.” 

“So emotional brother. You should be happy. The elders will get off your back now. You can get that precious set of heirs, and I suppose you could always see if Bones will unravel the spell...eventually.” 

North frowned at her declaration. “Bones should be in seclusion.” 

“She is,” South said. “I woke her to...well to bake the cake. I do hope David liked it.” 

“You spiteful bitch. David wasn’t the only one that ate it. Theta did as well. I now have a daughter instead of a son, South. Fix this. Fix it now.”

“Fine,” She snapped. “Let’s go see Bones. Ruin all of my good plans, brother. You do that.” 

“Fine,” he snapped back. “Lead the way.”

oOoOoOo

They made their way through the snow. Through the fay village to Suzy Bones’ house. The fay was harder to rouse this time, but eventually she came to the door, groggy and half awake. 

“What do you want now, Lord South?” The fay bristled. “I won’t be making you anymore spells, miss. I should not have made the first one for you.” 

“No, you should not have,” North agreed, rumbling. “I need you to unravel the spell.” 

Bones frowned at North, “My lord, I can’t do that. It is...not a spell that can be broken.” 

“What do you mean?” North snapped.

“I mean that spell contained unicorn bone dust. It is immutable. Unchangeable. I am sorry, my Lord, but it cannot be unraveled.” 

North felt like his world was being upended. “No. You...you have to fix this.” 

“I cannot,” Bones said with finality. “I am sorry.” 

North shook his head. “You have to. You have to fix it. Wash can’t...he can’t...he’s hurt and scared, and I can’t allow it. I won’t allow it. He doesn’t want this. Find a counter spell.” 

“There is not one,” Bones said firmly. “There....is not one. I am sorry, Lord North. I did not realize what she was wanting, and when I mixed it I used unicorn bone dust instead of bloom dust...the unicorn bone binds it, makes it permanent. I cannot fix this for you. I am truly sorry.” 

North closed his eyes tightly, “How am I going to tell Wash this? He’s...he’s not going to take this well.” 

South frowned beside him. “I didn’t know.” 

“You didn’t ask. You foolish girl,” Bones snapped. 

“I’m not a girl. I’m a grown ass woman,” South snapped back.

“You act like a child. I never would have made such a mistake if you had not woken me and threatened my people. You owe North and his mate a pennace. And one to me as well. Look at the mess you have wrought thinking you can just bully your way through the situation. Furthermore...if you were so worried about an heir you should have found a mate for yourself.” 

South bristled, clenching her fist. “I have found someone, and she...can’t....she’s not a noble. They would not accept any child we had even if I took the potion myself.” 

“Oh, for the love of the gods, South. Why in the pit didn’t you come to me? We would have figured something out! I’m sure York would have been more than willing to take a temporary potion, but not Wash. He’s already a wounded thing. Do you not understand what they did to him?” 

 

“No,” South said in a little voice. Her anger melting away. “I don’t.” 

“He was raped, beaten...tortured. He has scars on his back where they whipped him. Fuck, he was just getting to the point that he would let us touch him again. Do you know how horrible it is to have one of the people you love most in the world terrified of your touch?” North shook. “They took him on our honeymoon, South. He was nearly untouched.” He took a deep breath, and looked her in the eyes. “You’ve set us back. He’s terrified all over again.” 

Bones looked horrified at his speech. “My lord---” 

“It is fine, Suzy. You...did not know. My sister should have, but she was too wrapped up in her own shit to even ask.” He took one more deep breath before leaving. He had to figure out how to break the news to Wash.

oOoOoOo

York was rocking Wash against his chest when North made his way back. Theta curled against them holding Wash’s hand.

“He finally fell asleep,” York said. “I’ve never seen him so...distraught.” 

“Can you blame him?” North asked, solemnly. 

“No. I can’t. Not at all,” York said. “What did you find out?” 

“It’s permanent,” North whispered. “We can have another magic user look at it, but I trust Bones. If she says it is not fixable...then it is not. I failed him again, York. How can he even want to stay with me? I was not able to protect him from Hargrove, and I couldn't protect him from South. I’ve failed him.” North ducked his head in defeat.

Theta shifted, and moved close enough to wrap his arms around North. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault, Theta.” He pet the child’s long pink hair. The spell had grown it out further, leaving it brushing against Theta’s knees. “You look so beautiful. You are really fine with this?” 

Theta trembled, nodding. “I won’t have to change back? Will I?” 

“No, you won’t.” Theta relaxed against him. “Thank you so much. I look so pretty.” Theta gave him a brilliant smile. 

“Yes, you do, love,” North smiled down at him. “You are beautiful. I’m glad you are happy.” 

“I wish David was too,” Theta whispered. “He looks so pretty.” 

“Yes, he does, but I don’t think he sees it this way, love,” North whispered.

York finally tucked Washington into the bed, and let him sleep for the time being. “I’ll stay with Wash. Why don’t you get us some food. I have a feeling he will be hungry when he wakes up.” They had missed lunch in the mess that had happened, and dinner was closing in on them.

“Can I help?” Theta asked. “I’m hungry too.” To illustrate there was a rumbling sound in the direction of Theta’s stomach. “Pleeeease.” 

North picked up the little girl, hugging her tightly. Theta wrapped her thin limbs around North, hugging him back tightly and tucking her face into the crook of his neck. “If you want, sweetheart.”

“I do. I want Wash to be happy to,” Theta’s voice drifted through the door as they left.

oOoOoOo

York looked down at Wash’s sleeping face. There were changes, certainly. His face was more refined, his cheeks more rounded. Freckles sprinkled the bridge of his nose, and across his cheeks. His hair was longer, the same pale blonde---nearly platinum---that seemed the trademark or most of the Church family. Looking at Wash made York’s breath catch in his chest. 

His hair glowed faintly in the dim light of the room, and York’s breath caught again. Most people knew the legend. The Church’s were god touched. The women of the family were cursed---or blessed depending on how you looked at it---to know they were in the presence of true love by the glow of their hair. Wash had always been a bit of an aberration having the same silver hair as the women of his family. He had often been mistaken for his sister Beth because of it. It was the same reason that Carolina dyed her hair the colour of blood...she simply did not want to know. 

York smoothed back Wash’s hair. It had always bothered him, not having the same midnight black hair as his brothers and father, and generations of Church’s before him. It had caused his family to baby him, and treat him as if he was special---which had never settled well either. 

It was said that such a child was good luck for those around him, attracting all the bad luck onto himself...and it seemed true enough in Wash’s case. York hoped that would change. He doubted that Wash would see it that way though. The glow dimmed. 

York curled up beside him, watching Wash sleep.

oOoOoOo

North sat Theta on her feet once they reached the kitchen. The cook greeted them, clucking at North. “It is good to see you, my Lord.” 

“It is good to see you, Hilda. Could you put together a tray for me. Something light. My...mate is not feeling well.” He motioned to one of the page’s sitting beside the fire, “Go fetch the healer that came with me. Emily Grey.” 

The page bowed, “Yes, Lord North,” and hurried away.

Hilda smiled, “As you wish, sire. Perhaps some broth then? And a cheese and meat tray for you and Lord York?”

“Sounds good,” North said. 

“Now, who is this pretty little girl?” Hilda smiled at Theta.

Theta smiled brightly at Hilda. “I’m Theta, North and York and Wash adopted me.”

“What a pretty little elfling you are. Would you like a sweet roll?” 

“Can I?” Theta asked, looking up at North.

“Of course,” North said. 

Hilda handed Theta one of the rolls, and she ate it slowly. “You really think I’m pretty?” 

“Indeed I do, child,” Hilda said as she got the tray together.

“Do you think you could find her a few dresses for me to get her by until we can have a wardrobe made?” North asked. 

“I would be pleased to, my lord. Just let me clean up here and I will bring some up for you.” 

“Thank you Hilda. I appreciate it.” North took the tray and they made their way back up to their rooms.

oOoOoOo

Wash woke up to the sound of North and York’s whispered voices. He sat up slowly, eyeing them both warily. “What did you find out?” 

“You won’t like it,” North said. “I’m sorry, darling. We can get another opinion, but Bones said it’s not something that can be fixed.” 

Wash shook. “I want my mother.” 

“David...we can’t ju---” North started to say. 

“No. NO! I want my mother now. NOW. She will fix this. G-give me the pendant Caroline gave me before we left. It’s in the bags.” 

“How is that going to help?” York frowned. 

“It’s spelled. You can communicate with the person who holds it’s twin, in this case, Carolina. It is an ansible,” Wash said softly. “Now please fucking give it to me.” 

York frowned, but he still crossed the rooms to rummage through the bags until he retrieved the box that contained the pendant. He handed it over to Wash, and watched him fish out the necklace. The pendant contained a ruby as large as an egg, and the colour of Carolina’s hair. 

He rubbed the surface, murmuring the elvish words to the spell Carolina had made him memorize. 

“Wash?” Carolina’s voice was tiny, and her face appeared in the stone. “What happened? Were you kidnapped? Are you under attack? Wash? Why do you look different?” 

Wash whimpered, and took in a deep breath. “I’M A GIRL, Carolina. T-There was this cake and I ate it and I woke up and I was a girl and I need mom. Now. I-I need dad to make a gate and send her here. I c-can’t d-do this. I can’t.” 

“What?! Oh, Gods. I’ll...I’ll talk to mom. Just sit tight.” 

Wash nodded, not trusting his voice. 

The light blinked out of the pendant. Wash held it close, shivering. 

“Sweetheart,” North said, and reached out to Wash. He flinched away. 

Wash did not have to wait long, the ansible made a humming noise, and Carolina’s face appeared again. “She will come to you. Can you have North meet them at the castle entryway? I’m sure the gate will cause a bit of a disturbance.” 

Wash nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

oOoOoOo

Wash was not sure if there was a ruckus or not, but three hours later his mother was in the doorway. “David?” Allison called before entering.

David’s hands clenched at the blankets as she stepped in, followed by Beth and then two others. He hunched his shoulders at that. he had not expected the court mages that followed them. He had never cared for Percivale Simmons. The man was rude, and one of the last people David wanted to see when he was this vulnerable. Richard followed him, head bowed, and his hands laced together tightly.

“W-why are they here?” Wash whispered. 

“We wanted a second opinion, David,” Allison said calmly, and took a seat at the edge of the bed. 

David hunched further under the covers. “I don’t want them here.” 

“Be reasonable,” Beth said, and pulled the covers away.

David whimpered as Percival Simmons moved closer, chanting as he came close. David’s skin tingled as a spell swept over him. 

“Get up,” Percivale said, and reached for David. 

“No,” David tried to pull away, but he could feel another spell settle over him, and roll off unable to find purchase. “Get away from me.” 

“I am only trying to determine the damage,” Percival snapped, making Wash flinch away.

“There is no need to traumatize David further. Just check the spell,” Allison snapped, and took a seat beside David, rubbing his back gently. 

David leaned against her, and watched Percival warily. He wanted him as he did his magic, and pulled away with a frown, “The fay witch wasn’t lying. This is not something that can be undone.” 

David shivered. “I don’t want this.” 

“I know you don’t,” Allison sighed. “Percival. Send Beth home. She needs to bring David some clothing.” 

“And Theta,” David mumbed. “He ate the cake with me.” 

“Fine. Open the gate for Beth and leave it open until she comes back.” 

Percival frowned at her. “I will be wiped out for days, your highness. Surely they can just have clothes made here.” 

Allison glared. “Don’t make me ask again.” 

Percival bowed low. “I wouldn't dream of it.”


	3. Chapter 3

David looked at himself in the mirror. A stranger looked back...not...it was almost like Beth looked back at him. It was not him, and it was hard to reconcile being stuck in this body. 

“You look better this morning,” Allison said, coming up behind him, and leaned her head against his. They were of a height now, and her gold hair mixed with his platinum. “You look beautiful in fact. Your hair glows anytime they are near. It would seem you did chose well, despite what your father says.” 

Wash looked to the mirror. “Can I go home?” 

“Oh, sweetheart. THis is your home how. You cannot just abandon your family.” 

Wash closed his eyes. “They don’t want me. I’m not...this body isn’t one they would find appealing.” 

“Don’t be foolish. I can see how they look at you.” Allison picked up a comb, gently brushing Wash’s hair and then plaiting it. “Just get yourself together, love. It is going to be fine.” 

“No it won’t be. I’m not---I’m not this.” 

“And yet you are,” Allison said, never one to mince her words. “I am sorry, love, but you will need to adjust. You can think of yourself however you want, but...there are certain truths, and certain expectations now.” 

Tears gathered into Wash’s eyes. “That is a horrible thing to say.” 

“I know, love. It is. The world is a horrible place. It’s not a happy one either. Be glad you still have those that love you.” She sighed. “You father had been so worried. He thought...he was sure you would get a witch’s streak in your hair when you married them, but it didn’t happen, perhaps this was fated. This is what you were meant to be.” 

“I’m a man.” 

“You are other things as well,” Allison said. “Mate, child, sibling, beloved. You are many things, love. Perhaps one day a parent as well, and that isn’t a bad thing either. You were always nurturing.” 

Wash swayed on his feet. It was a terrifying thought. “There is no getting out of this, is there?” 

Allison sighed, and turned Wash around, looking at him with a critical eye. “I have never believed in softening the truth. I wish I could...I really wish I could fix this for you. I do Wash, but I can’t change it.” 

Wash took in a deep breath, and then tilted his chin up defiantly. “What did father have to say?” 

Allison’s expression became pinched. “Do you honestly want to know?” 

“I’m sure it won’t be to my liking,” Wash said. “I do though. He is my father.” 

“He said things were in balance now. This was meant to be.” 

“He would say that,” David hissed.

“He expects you to fulfill your duties,” Allison added.

“I see,” Wash said. 

“It won’t be bad. You are good with Children. Theta adores you, and I think...I think you will make a good mother.” 

Wash looked down, tears welling in his eyes again. “Maybe.” 

“You have time to decide,” Allison said. She turned, watching North standing in the doorway. She stepped away. “Lord North.” 

“Queen Allison. You look well. Wash...how are you feeling?” North asked carefully.

“I’m better.” After a moment he held out his hand, and North took it. 

“York is at the stables...if you would like to go for a ride. Getting out might help. You are usually so active.” 

Wash worried at his lip. “Fine.” 

“Good,” North said, stealing a chaste kiss before taking wash’s hand and pulling him towards the stable. 

York was indeed waiting, with horses, and a pair of breeches for Wash. It was a relief to wiggle into them. “These are for you and Theta. They were meant to be a wedding present for you, but...well you know how awry that went.” 

Theta was already petting the white horse he was presented with. It was a small elvenbred thing with a dished face, and a coat as white as the snow outside.” York helped him tack it up, patiently going slow enough that Theta could follow, and hopefully do it herself next time. 

Wash watched the child rush about excitedly, and try to put bows in the horse's hair. He couldn't hold back the smile that creeped onto his face.

North led another horse in, a slated grey one with the fluffiest mane wash had ever seen on a horse. It’s mane was a pale gold, and it’s eyes blue. The horse was beautiful, and a Valkyrian bred one, if Wash was not mistaken. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“You are welcome,” North said. 

Wash nodded, tacking it up himself. It was easy enough to lose himself into it. He finally stepped back, admiring his work before pulling himself up into the saddle. 

They rode through the snowy forest, following North under the great evergreens that towered overhead, and into the fay village. They rode down the empty streets, stopping at a shop that had a cheery cupcake shaped sign, and was lit up. 

“I thought the fay were all in seclusion,” Wash said. 

“The bakery is always toasty warm. Donut rarely goes into seclusion. He bakes all of the bread for the castle, and the pastries as well,” North said. They tied their horses to the hitching post and went inside. 

The fay inside gave them a brilliant smile, his wings fluttered flirtily. “Hello, Lord North, Lord York, and who are these beautiful ladies?” 

“I’m Theta! And this it Wash!” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Lady Theta,” Donut said. “Have you gentlemen, and ladies come here for a treat.” 

“Hot cocoa, and a tray of scones if that is possible. Unless you have something fresher,” North said. 

“Sure, have a seat,” he gestured to the table built into the corner of the room. 

Theta watched him go, staring. “His wings are pretty. I wish I had wings like that. They are so pink.” 

“Oh, no. They are a lightish red,” Donut said, “But thank you.” He smiled and went to the back, eventually coming back with a tray laden with muffins, scones, and four mugs of hot chocolate topped with fresh cream. 

“Thank you, Donut,” York said, and snatched up a scone. He took a bite and made a little moaning sound. “As good as ever.” 

“Thank you,” Donut beamed, “And congratulation on your nuptials. A little bird told me you had finally tied the knot.” 

“Thank you,” York said with a grin. “Took him long enough to make an honest man out of me.” 

“I’d say so!” Donut agreed. “You must be the Church?” Donut tilted his head to the side. “My source said you were a man, but I guess they were wrong,” he babbled. “You really are very beautiful. North always did have---” 

“Donut--” North started. 

“No, it’s fine,” Wash said, ducking his head. “It’s fine. Thank you, Donut.” 

“You are welcome. Oh...wait. I had wanted to send it off to the castle, but let me get it now.” Donut hurried off towards the back, leaving them all looking at one another.

He came back with a large, covered basket. “I made you a marital gift basket. I hope you have fun with it.” 

Wash’s brows rose. “I’m sure we will.” He looked inside, and his eyes widened at the labels. He shut it before Theta could lean in. “That is...um...sweet. Thank you.” 

York peeked in, his mouth making a little ‘o’. “Sweet.” 

A flush creeped across Wash’s cheeks, making the freckles on her face stick out. 

“Are you okay, Wash?” Theta asked. “You look very red. Your hair is glowing again.”

“Oh, that is amazing,” Donut said. “I’ve heard that legend about the Church’s, but I never thought it was true.” He reached out touching a strand of Wash’s hair, and yelped when North swatted him away. 

“Personal space, Donut. We’ve talked about this,” York said.

“I think it is time to go,” North said. “Thank you for the gifts Donut.” He held out a gold piece to Donut, which the fay took with a smile. 

“You’re welcome. Do come back when you get Lady Wash settled in. I’m sure my gifts will help,” Donut said cheerily.

York blinked at him, “We’ll do that.” 

“Oh good. Let me get a bag of treats to go for Miss Theta. Would you like that?” Donut smiled, and hurried to the back, coming back with a little bag for Theta. “Safe ride.” 

“Thank you Donut,” the chorused as they bundled up and went out the door.

oOoOoOo

The ride back to the castle was slower. Theta opened the back of treats, and giggled at the iced crackers inside that were shaped like little animals. “These are delicious.” 

York stole one. “Oooo...they are.” 

Theta giggled. “Papa York!” 

“Come here and give me your cookies!” York said, making Theta giggle as he rode away, avoiding York’s grabbing hand. 

“Noooo papa! Nooo!” She gigged. 

Wash watched them play, and found a smile slowly spreading across his face. “Thank you for taking us out,” he said, and looked to North with a smile still on his face.

“I want you to be happy, love.” 

He reached over, offering his hand, and North took it, giving it a squeeze. “I know. I’m sorry I’ve made it so difficult.” 

“None of that has been your fault. I don’t know how I would react to a situation like that. Probably not as well as you have handled it.” He looked down. “We weren’t lying though. We do...I mean...we weren’t lying. We do still want you, Wash. We love you.” 

“I love you too,” Wash said, and bit his lip. “Nothing is working out how I imagined it would.” 

“No, I don’t imagine it is,” North said slowly. “I’m sorry for that too.” 

“It’s not your fault.” 

“I didn't’ keep you safe.” 

Wash made a huffing noise, “I was trained to be a warrior. It’s not like I couldn’t protect myself. I just...I failed. They overwhelmed me, and then...then when I was at the castle I would fight back. It only made them hurt me more. It’s a disaster. I’m a disaster. Nothing ever goes right for me. I’m a bad luck magnet, North.” His lower lip quivered. “They always---always called me the ‘luck child’, but that isn’t true. Not for me. I’m full of nothing but bad luck, and it’s going to rub off on you and York. I think...maybe you should send me away before something truly bad happens.” 

“No. No, love. Stop. We are not sending you away. Please stop saying that.” 

“It’s true. I was fostered in Zanzibar when I was twelve. They s-sent me back because I broke my arm...and almost lost it from infection. They didn’t want me to die on their land and be blamed for it. I’m bad luck, North. Horrible. They said so, and I don’t know what I was thinking when I agreed to t-this. I’m never going to be allowed to be happy.”

North reached over, grabbing the reins to Wash’s horse, and once they were stopped He pulled Wash into his arms. He struggled for a moment, but finally gave up, and rested against North’s chest. “We are not sending you away. Not ever.” He clipped the reins of Wash’s horse to the back of his saddle and rode off towards the direction Theta and York galloped off to. 

“I can ride,” Wash mumbled.

“I know you can. Let me have this, please. Let me settle things between us.” 

“S-settle things between us?” 

“This,” North said, tipping Wash’s face up and kissing him. He stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed, mewling.

“Oh,” Wash whispered. “That.” 

“Yes, that.” 

They had just gotten back to a point where he was comfortable with sex again, and then the cake disaster had happened. “I miss it too,” he finally whispered. “I’m just not sure. I’ve never...” 

“It will work out,” North said. “Don’t stress yourself out over it.” 

They finally caught up with York and Theta right before they reached the Castle walls. York has managed not to spill the contents of the basket tied to his saddle, but the crackers has been devoured, and Theta was pouting over the empty sack. 

They rode into the courtyard, and the stable hands scrambled out to get the horses. 

“Theta, go find Beth and ask her to take you to the seamstress. She should have those dresses ready for you to be fitted.” North watched Theta run off, her excitement a palpable thing. 

North waited until he was gone before sweeping Wash off of his feet, and ushering York up the stairs to their bedroom. He would settle things, one way, or another.


	4. Chapter 4

“One way or another? You are so dramatic sometimes,” Wash snickered and hid her face against North’s chest. “I guess you are right though. I’m so tired of running scared.” 

North hugged her tightly, “I know you are.” 

York flopped onto the bed, watching them. “You two...are gorgeous. Come here. Let me take care of you, Wash.”

North sat Wash down on her feet, and started to unbutton the back of the dress she was in. It was one of the dresses Beth had brought back, far more complicated than anything a Valkyrian woman would wear, and it had far, far too many buttons. He finally slipped it off of Wash’s shoulders and admired the cream coloured skin dotted with freckles. The dress slipped off, pooling to the floor. 

York sat up, watching her. “Come here.” 

Wash flushed red, but crossed the space between them. York drew her close, kissing her gently. 

“What do you want Wash?” York asked between kisses. 

“I want to feel loved,” Wash murmured, looking more embarrassed by the admission. 

“Get on the bed,” York said, and watched her move to obey, laying down stiffly. York pulled his own clothes off, “Relax. I’m not going to bite unless you want me to.” He leaned over Wash, tracing a line of freckles along Wash’s side. “Beautiful. I’ve never seen so many freckles on a person before. It’s like a starscape.” 

“York,” Wash said, and tried to hide a smile. “Just get on with it.” 

“You make it sound like such a chore. Now...get up. On your knees.” 

Wash’s eyes widened. “Oh...you want to...oh.” 

“We’ll work up to the other,” North said. “Just relax.” He moved to York, stroking the other man’s length with lubricant, and slid a cock ring down it until it settled at the base. York grimace for a moment, then reached for Wash. 

Wash closed his eyes, feeling York begin to prep him. That at least was familiar. He felt a warmth settle into his stomach. York went slow, so much slower than he normally would have. Wash was squirming by the time he was pulled back into York’s lap and slowly impaled. 

York wrapped an arm around Wash’s waist, pulling him up and down, his other hand reached between Wash’s legs, dipping into the gathering wetness and finding the nub hidden between the folds.

Wash squealed the first time York rolled it between his fingers, bucking down and whimpering loudly. “Oh Lord, ohmygodswhatareyoudoingtome?” 

“Just relax and enjoy it,” York said, nuzzling Wash’s neck. York ruthlessly drove him from one orgasm into the next, and when he was trembling, leaning back against York, limp and sated North finally joined them on the bed. 

He reached between Wash’s slippery lips, slowly stretching her out. He had far more patience for this sort of thing that York ever did. He wanted to cause as little pain as possible. 

Finally, after an eternity to Wash, North finally shed his own clothes, and hovered over him. When he finally pushed inside of Wash he took his time, slowly stretching him. The stretch burned, but it didn’t hurt the way he imagined it would. He knew there would be blood when the membrane broke, but not much. 

Finally they moved together, leaving Wash clinging to North, and begging loudly. North wasn’t one to deny Wash anything. 

York groaned beneath them, whimpering just as loudly as Wash. “Please, please. I’m dying down here.” 

North leaned over Wash, Catching York’s lips. “You always say that.” 

“I mean it this time,” York gasped. 

Wash cried out between them, spasming around North, pulling him over to his own orgasm. They collapsed on York for a moment. 

“Oh, for the love of the gods,” York groaned. “Get off of me. You both weigh a ton, and you didn’t even let me finish.” 

“Oh, you will have your turn, York,” North said, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he gently moved Wash. He eyed both of his lovers and smirked. “You both look positively debauched.” 

“You are horrible,” York groaned, and moved to remove the ring, but North slapped his hand way. “Not yet. I’m not done with you.” 

North palmed himself, already growling hard again. He reached for the lube, guiding York to his hands and knees. He reminded himself to thank Donut for such a wonderful gift, and slowly began to prepare York with all of the patience he had shown earlier. York begged just as prettily as Wash, it turned out, and looked just as good beneath him.

oOoOoOo

Later, North carried Wash down the stairs, York trailing behind, down into the depths of the castle to soak in the hot springs in the depths of the castle. The large cave that the castle was built upon was warm and humid, and one of North’s favourite places in the castle. It was empty for once, which was a relief. Wash was skittish about bathing with anyone else. York grabbed their towels, setting them out on the nearby bench, and soap from the store room. 

North lowered Wash into the water, joining him on the ledge and sighing loudly. “Always the best end to the day.” 

York jumped in, sitting on the other side of Wash and sprawled out, his eyes going half-lidded with pleasure. He was drowsing before long and would have slipped under the water if Wash wasn’t holding on to him.

“Every time, I swear,” North chuckled, and moved on the other side of York to help keep him up. They stayed in the pool until they were all pruny, and finally cleaned up, soaping up a drowsy Wash, and an even drowsier York. North finally pushed them back out into the cold air. He threw a towel at York, and eventually bundled Wash up in a large towel. He carried Wash back upstairs and tucked him in with York, who collapsed onto the bed as soon as they made it upstairs. 

North just shook his head when they nearly automatically curled around each other and buried themselves in the pile of covers. 

He watched them for a moment, smiling before going to check on Theta. To his surprise Allison was there, reading a story to Theta. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were well,” North said. “It is good to see you Allison.” 

Allison closed the book, “We will finish it tomorrow.” She smoothed a hand down Theta’s hair. 

“Thank you Grandmother Allison.” 

“You are welcome, dear child,” She pressed a kiss to Theta’s bright hair. “Sweet dreams, Theta.” 

North smiled, and took Allison’s place when she stood. “Good night Theta.”

“Night, Papa. Sweet dreams.” Fleur was already curled up at the foot of the bed, purring loudly in her sleep, and Theta was sleeping soon after. 

North blew out the candles, and left the magelight light on the shelf. Theta was scared of the dark, and they did their best to leave some light in the room. 

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Allison said once they were in the hallway. “I...there are things you need to know.” 

North frowned, and then motioned her to follow him. They walked to his study, and sat across from each other. “What do you need to tell me, Queen Allison.” 

“What do you know of the Luck Children?” 

“Only what Wash has told me. They carry the Church family’s bad fortune. They are either males born with platinum hair like Wash, or women in the family born with black hair.” 

“And that is all David knows. What he doesn’t know. What we chose not to tell him was they rarely live past childhood. There has never been one that has made it past their twenty-fifth birthday. There is always at least one born a generation, sometimes more. Never together.” She shook her head, “We didn’t want that hanging over David’s head. We wanted him to have as normal of a childhood as he could.” 

“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” 

“We wanted him to be happy with what time he had,” Allison whispered. “I wanted to tell you, but Leonard was adamantly against it. He was afraid you would change your mind. I hope you can understand that, and why you cannot have any other magic-users try to change him back.” 

North’s face pinched, “You think it broke the curse?” 

“No Luck Child has ever exhibited a true love sign,” Allison said, “And yet David does now. He glows so bright for the two of you. I think...I hope he is safe now.”

“I hope so as well,” North said. “What happened to the others?” 

Allison looked down at her hands, “Usually their luck grew worse and worse. Some were claimed by sickness, others accidents. We nearly lost David when he was a child. We fostered him out...one of the biggest mistakes I’ve ever made. We sent him off to Zanzibar. Horrid place. He was kicked by a camel of all things. It fractured the bone cleanly, but it broke the skin, and there were issues setting it. By the time they sent him back home he had a raging fever, and nearly lost the arm. We had to call in an Elven healer. They had to re-break his arm to set it right. Leonard thought it would be safe there. He fostered there as a child. Clearly it was not.” She worried at her lip. “Then he was taken by Hargrove, and I was sure we were finally going to lose him this time. He had so little time left.” 

“Is there a way to see if the curse still has any lingering effects?” North asked, his hands twisting together, one of the few signs of his distress. 

“A powerful mage would be able to tell, I would imagine. Leonard could, but he cannot come here.” 

“No, I would not expect the king to abandon his lands.” He frowned at that. If he were in Leonard's place he would leave if it meant he could help his child. He would do anything for Theta. “I will find a mage though. I will have them look at Wash.” 

“Just....please don’t tell him.” Allison looked brittle. “Please. I can’t...he will never forgive me. I can’t forgive myself. I couldn’t lose another.” 

North frowned, “Another?” 

“Our second child. Nathan. He did not make it past six months. He had hair as pale as David’s, and these beautiful blue eyes.” 

“I’m sorry,” the Lord of the North said. 

“So am I.”

oOoOoOo

North watched Wash and York sleep. He worried over the both of them, and what he had found out from Allison. He left to find Hudson, the castle’s steward. He would know who the fastest courier they could send to Illyris. He hoped he could bribe one of the mages with a supply of Fay bloom dust. It was a rare enough commodity. He went to his study, wrote out the message that would need to be sent to Illyris, and passed it on to Hudson. Now...all he had to do was wait. 

It wasn’t an easy thing. 

“Why did you send a courier this morning? York saw him ride out,” Wash asked, looking nervous. 

“I sent for an Elven mage,” North said. “To look you over.” 

“Another opinion? But Percivale said that it isn’t fixable,” Wash whispered, clenching his hands together. 

“It won’t hurt,” North said agonizing inside over not telling Wash the truth. He could not bear to let him know though. It made his heart hurt.

“It might not help though,” York broke in, a frown forming on his face. “What aren’t you telling us, North?” 

“Don’t worry about it, York,” he said. North crossed the space between them, kissing York until he was gasping for breath. Sometimes that was the only way to shut him up...and North really wanted him to shut up about this. “Everything is going to be fine.” He kissed York again, relaxing when the other man finally leaned into him. 

Wash gravitated towards them as he always seemed too. They ended up on the bed again, entangled in each other’s limbs. They fell asleep around him leaving North staring up at the ceiling until dawn turn the walls pink, and they both stirred against him. He finally closed his eyes and fell into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Allison frowned at David. She had stayed much longer than she had planned, waiting for David’s first cycle to help him through it. That never happened though. It did not come and Allison wondered if the change wasn’t as deep as she had originally thought. Maybe her was sterile. She was not looking forward to breaking that news to Leonard. Her husband was tetchy at best when his plans were spoiled. She rolled her eyes, unable to help herself. For all that she loved him he could be a real ass. 

She eyed David carefully, noting the way the dress fell, much tighter against his stomach than when they originally had them fit. He shifted, rubbing the small of his back and groaning softly. “I think Donut needs to stop sending sweets, I’m dying here.” 

“Maybe it’s not the sweets. I think...Emily should look you over.” 

David frowned at her, his pretty face creasing into a frown. “Mother....I’m fine.” 

“We shall see. Get your coat on.” 

David’s frown deepened. “Mother. I’m fine. I promise.” 

“It never hurts to make sure. Now please get your coat on. We will walk down to see Emily.” Allison grabbed David’s coat, bundling him up, and put a cloak over it for good measure.” 

“It’s not that cold out,” Wash complained loudly.

“Perhaps, but we don’t want you to catch something, my love.” 

Wash huffed all the way to the stable, and was still complaining by the time they had rode to the villages edge. “Why are we walking the horses? We could have been there by now.” 

“Crankier than usual, aren’t we,” Allison commented lightly and watched David’s face. It was so telling. Pink creeped up his cheeks that had nothing whatsoever to do with the cold. Allison had her theories, she just needed Emily to confirm it. 

They reached the little cottage that the healer lived in now with her betrothed. That was another thing that Allison had not expected. She had thought that Emily would hurry back home, but she settled right in here. 

They knocked on the door and James answered. “Is something wrong?” 

“Maybe. I’d like Emily to look David over,” Allison said carefully. “I have some concerns about his health.” 

Upsilon stepped aside, “Come in. I will get her. Have a seat.” He smiled, and it warmed his pale face.

“Thank you,” Allison murmured. 

“Would you like some tea while you wait? She’s with a patient right now,” he said. 

“Thank you, yes.” Allison sat down at the little table, and Wash sat down on the other side of her. Upsilon brought them in each a cup of tea, and a little plate of crisps. 

Finally Emily came through with a lady, showing them to the door, and came back to see Allison and David. “Is something wrong, your majesty? You could have just called me to the castle.” 

“I know, Emiline, but I think this might be best. I don't want to cause a stir, but I need you to look David over, please.” 

Allison helped David remove the cloak and the coat, following Emily into the back. They had David sit on the examination table.  
“Lay back,” Emily said, and closed her eyes, her hands glowed a faint green as she placed them in David’s middle. Emily smiled, “Oh, they are healthy. Very healthy. You’re at about ten weeks, I’m surprised you are showing as much as you are.” 

“What are you talking about?” David asked, his voice taking on a cranky tone. “You are being as weird as my mother.” 

“She’s not being wierd, David. You’re pregnant,” Emily said carefully.

“N-no I can’t be. I--no. You are wrong,” David said. “I can’t be.” 

“I’m sorry Wa---” There was a knock on the door, interrupting Emily. She frowned as Upsilon opened the door, North and York looming behind him. 

“I’m sorry, they wouldn't wait outside.”

“Do you HAVE any idea how SCARED we were?!” North snapped. “We looked Everywhere for you. We thought Hargrove had taken you again.” 

“We thought you might be dead,” York said, looking just as angry. 

“Both of you, stop.” Emily glared at them both. “David is in a very delicate condition. Stress could make him lose the babies. I would think that it was in your Best interest to keep him calm.” 

“Wait...that is possible?” York whispered. “We’re having babies?” 

North froze, “How...I mean...I...are you sure?” 

Emily nodded, “You do realize in form and frame David is a woman. I’m assuming you were not using protection?” 

“It never came up,” Wash whispered, his eyes wide and not a little bit scared. “We never considered it. I thought. I mean...I never got my menstrual cycle so we assumed I couldn't, and it didn’t matter.” 

“You didn’t because you were already pregnant. You probably were pregnant very early in our stay here. You are nearly two and a half months along.” 

“Oh.” Wash bit his lip. “I see.” 

“Don’t worry, they are both healthy,” Emily said and smiled gently.

He let out a breath, and looked up at the ceiling. “Are you sure,” he said, and then the second part of what she said caught up with his brain. “Wait...both?” He cringed. 

“Twins?” York whispered, nudging North, who looked suddenly pale. He wobbled on his feet and would have fallen entirely if York had not caught him. 

York helped him to a seat, “Steady there, love.” 

“Twins?” North asked hoarsely. “You’re sure?” 

Emily nodded, “Indeed, my lord. I’m positive. I cannot tell the genders yet, perhaps in a few weeks, but as I said they are healthy. Their hearts are strong and they are forming well.” 

Wash whimpered on the table. “No. You have to b-be wrong. This isn’t possible.” 

“David---” Allison began.

“No. She’s wrong. I can’t. This isn’t right. I’m not m-meant to be like this.” 

Allison frowned down at her youngest child. “Yes, you are. David please.Don’t be like this.” 

“No. N-north said he was sending for a m-mage from Illyris to fix me. I can’t be like this. I can’t I won’t. I CAN’T.” 

Allison glared at North, “Why would you tell him that?” 

North’s eyes went wide. “What else was I supposed to say?” He clamped a hand over his mouth, and looked up as Wash sat up, and glared at him. 

“What do you mean? Why else would the mage be coming here?” Wash asked in a quiet voice. 

North flinched. “I didn’t want to scare you. I just---” 

“You what?!” Wash snapped. “You what? Tell me what the pit is going on?!” 

North flinched, his eyes going to Allison, begging for her to answer. 

Wash watched him, his hands clenching. “You too? I knew you were keeping something from me! What is going on?!” 

Allison heaved a sigh, “We did not tell you the whole truth about Luck Children, David. We wanted you to have a normal life without that looming over your head. Luck Children rarely make it past childhood. There had never been one to live past twenty-five. We---we wanted you to be happy, which was why we so readily agreed to you being with North and York...even though it was not something that would have been normally acceptable. We wanted you to be happy with the time you had, and not stuck in a loveless political arrangement.” 

Wash trembled. “You lied to me.” 

“We protected you. We did what we thought was best for you.” His gaze fell onto North, “You KNEW!” 

“She just told me a few days ago, Wash.” North said, receiving a frown from York as well.

“And the mage was coming to see if I was still under the curse?” Wash asked, putting two and two together. 

North nodded, “Yes. I’m sorry. I just thought...I thought it might be best you didn’t know. I didn’t want to scare you any more than you already were.” 

“You lied to me. I can’t believe...I just...” Wash shook his head. 

Allison reached for him, and he jerked away. “I didn’t want to lose another son, please understand, David. We did everything we could to keep you safe, and we still almost lost you.” 

“Another son?” Wash asked. 

“There was...After Carolina was born we had Nathan. He died when Carolina was still very young. He was sickly even as a baby, but he was like you. He had the most beautiful, pale hair.”

“And yet you never talk about him. Never told any of us about him. Would you forget about me too if I had died?” 

Allison flinched, “No. David. NO.” 

“I want to go home. York. Please just take me home,” Wash said, and turned to Emily. “I’m sorry you had to hear this. I’m sorry we barged in on you.” 

“I think,” Emily said carefully. “You should go home and rest. It would be best for you and the babies. Stress is not good for a person. York? Could you please take Wash home? And make sure he rests?” 

“I will,” York helped Wash off the table and they both made a hasty exit, neither in a mood to stick around and confront their family on the matter at hand.

They ended up walking back to the castled, leading their horses as they walked down the road. York put an arm around Wash’s waist. “I’m sorry. I didn't’ know,” York said. “I’m just...I’m sorry, Wash.” 

“He left you out, and lied to me. I guess he isn’t the man I thought he was.” Wash blinked his eyes hard. This was such a disaster. 

York sighed, “I don’t know. North IS a good man Wash. This though was clearly a bad choice. I know he loves you, and I know he loves me. I don’t think he honestly mean harm to either of us.”

“I don’t want this,” Wash whispered. 

York was quiet for a moment. “We...we could leave and...if you want I can take you to see a witch. I would never force something like this on you.” 

Wash flinched, his hands going to his stomach. He couldn't feel any life stirring inside him, not yet, but the thought still made him ill. “I can’t.” 

“You don’t have to make a decision now, and if you want to...we can both leave. We could go to my estate.”

Wash leaned against him, “Thank you. You know...I love you.” 

York’s breath hitched. “I know, Wash.” 

“I don’t think we can leave. He’d just find us, and if we went to Lancia my father would just send us back. He thinks this is my duty. I’m sure he will be happy to hear about all of this, and really his reaction makes more sense now. He probably thinks this was what I was meant to be. I should have been born a girl. I’m a mistake.” 

“You are not a mistake. Don’t ever say that,” York said firmly. “Don’t.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wash said in a small voice. “I’m sorry for all of it.” 

“There is nothing to be sorry about,” York said. “None of this is your fault.” He held Wash tight as they slowly walked back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

North moved his stuff into his study. The cot he set up was cramped, and in no way made for someone as tall as his frame, but he was not welcome in his own bed so there was little choice in the matter. He certainly was not going to turn Wash out, and York was equally as mad at him, with good reason. They seemed mad still, but they both could always be hold a grudge. It wasn’t helping that North was also avoiding them instead of patching things up like he should be. There were a lot of things he should have done though. Tell Wash what Allison had said was high on the list.

He didn’t sleep well or at all in the study. He spent most nights staring up at the ceiling, feeling sick to his stomach. 

He tried his best not to upset Theta. He tried to act normal for her sake. He rolled out of bed early, and pulled on his clothes for the day before attending to his duties. By breakfast time he picked up a tray from the kitchen and headed up to Theta’s room. 

“Theta, sweetheart, I brought you breakfast.” 

“Papa!” Theta ran across the room to the little table. “Good morning.” 

“I brought us hot tea, and muffins.” 

“Thank you, Papa,” Theta said, and sat down at the table across from North. She took the teacup, and the plate with a muffin on it. “P-papa...are you mad at Papa York and Papa Wash? Did they do something wrong?” 

“Why would you ask that, Theta?” 

“Because...you aren’t there when I wake up in the middle of the night and sneak in with them. I knock before I go in, like you said to. Always. But you're not there and they are both sad,” Theta finished with a whisper. 

“Oh, baby. I did something bad,” North sighed. “I’m not mad at them. I just...” 

“You should apologize then, Papa,” Theta said. “They love you, they will forgive.” 

“Mmm...I’m not sure it so easy.” 

Theta whined, “But you should be there. You’re supposed to be together.” Her lower lip trembled.

North frowned, “Would you like to go down to the village with me tonight? I commissioned something for you, and we can pick up new ribbons for your hair.” 

Theta chewed at her lip. She knew it was a distraction, but she still wanted the presents. It was still something novel to her. “Can I ride my pony?” 

North smiled, “Of course, and if you like we can go see Frank as well.” 

“And Delta and Maine?” Theta asked nearly hopping in his chair. “I haven’t seen them since they moved to the village.” 

“If you want, sweetheart.” 

The smile Theta gave him was brilliant. “Please.” 

“Let’s get you into a clean set of clothes and your hair braided then.”

Theta finished her muffin, and take her last sip of tea before running over to the wardrobe.

“Pick out something warm, it’s still chilly outside,” North said. 

Theta nodded, and pulled out one of the long, full riding skirts, a pair of breeches to wear under it, a white embroidered tunic, and a fur lined cape to go over it. She slipped into them quickly. North helped her fasten the little gold belt that went over the tunic, with an equally little knife hanging on it. 

Theta sat down, and North braided her hair, fastening it on top of Theta’s head in a crown, then finally swung the cape around her shoulders, and offered his hand. 

“How do I look, Papa?” Theta twirled around. 

“Like the prettiest Princess I have ever seen,” he said.

Theta took his hand and they went down to the stable. They waited while the stable hands tacked up their horses, and soon were trotting off towards the village. The bells on Theta’s pony’s tack jingled merrily as they went.

They stopped by Rholand’s workshop first. The jewelry maker was busy working at his torch, making glass beads. “Hello, Lord North,” he said, not looking up from what he was doing. 

Theta watched him carefully melt the tube of glass onto the rod in front of him. 

“Do you have the locket ready?” North asked. 

“Ingrid, get Lord North’s commission,” He yelled. 

His apprentice ran out from the back, carrying a little box. “Sorry Lord North. I just finished up the paintings a few days ago. They finally dried. I really hope you are happy with the results. Miss Constance did such a good job with the locket itself. Would you like to see?” 

“I would.” 

Ingrid opened the box and lifted out a heart shape pendant and demonstrated how it folded out into the shape of a quatrefoil. Each little heart was painted with a miniature. One of Theta herself followed by Wash, York, and then North. Theta gasped. 

“It’s us. It looks just like us,” Theta gasped. 

“It is for you,” North said, and fastened the chain around Theta’s neck. 

Theta gasped, and put a hand over it. “Oh, Papa! Thank you!” 

“You are welcome, darling.” 

North handed over a bag of gold to Rholand, and they were on their way to their next stop. They stopped by the textile shop next, North paid for the bolts they had ready for the castle and paid the apprentice of the shop owner to deliver them, and Theta picked through the selection of ribbons. The shop girl ended up coming forward and helped Theta pick out several velvet ribbons in white and pale purple (the ends carefully embroidered with beads), satin ribbons in lavender and blue, embroidered ribbons in in white and silver. 

“You have such beautiful hair,” the girl commented, and held up another ribbon to Theta’s hair so she could see it in the mirror. 

Theta flushed, “Thank you.” 

The girl hummed. “I think this ice blue and the lilac colored one will look good as well...and maybe a white on white one embroidered with your house’s coat of arms. We could have that prepared in a few days.” 

“That would be fine,” North said behind them. “Pack them up, please, and I think I would like to commission a dress to match the ribbons. I believe you still have Theta’s measurements?” 

The girl bowed, “Yes, my lord. We still have them. I can have our errand boy bring you an estimate tomorrow. Would you like the same cut as the others?” 

North nodded, “And one in that blue fabric as well.” 

The girl scribbled down notes as he paid for the ribbons, and they left. Theta was practically bouncing about as they made their way to see Delta and Main next. 

North watched her with a little smile on his face. 

“Thank you, Papa. You really don’t have to spoil me so,” Theta whispered. 

“I know, but I want to.” 

She smiled back, “Thank you, Papa.” They ended up in front of Maine and Delta’s house. The door opened on the second knock, and Delta stepped aside to let them in. He was almost bowled over as Theta ran over to him, and threw her arms around him. 

“Uncle Delta, I had the most wonderful day! Papa bought me ribbons and a locket. It has pictures in it of me and my papas, and we got to ride all the way over here to see you. I’ve missed you so much!” 

Delta laughed, “I’ve missed you too, pumpkin. Come in. Lord North. It is good to see you.” 

“I take it you are settling in well?” North asked. 

“Very well,” Delta said. “Matthias has been very busy. He spent the winter furnishing the house. He set up our workshops, and I have my garden set up. There are seedlings in the greenhouse outside already. Oh, and Matthias made you a surprise, Aerintheta.” 

“A surprise!?” Theta exclaimed.

Delta nodded, “Let me go get him. He’s in the workshop.” 

“Oh, can I see the workshop?” Theta bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Yes, but you must be careful,” Delta said. “There are a lot of sharp things lying about. I don’t want you to cut yourself.” 

“I won’t. I’ll be careful. I’m very careful now,” Theta said. “I even got my cast off.”

“So I see,” Delta said.

North picked Theta up carefully. “We’ll be careful. Now, let’s go.” 

They went through the house and down the hall that attached the shop to the other building. The storefront was nice and organized already, and the workshop in back was indeed full of a lot of things that North thought Theta could hurt herself on. Maine was busy towards the back, carving the details on a bookshelf. The scrollwork was exquisite. 

“Uncle Matthias!” Theta waved from where she was perched in North’s arms. When they finally reached Maine’s side North set Theta down on her feet. 

“Aerintheta, it is good to see you.” 

Theta dashed close, and hugged Maine tightly. “I missed you guys.” 

“We missed you as well,” Maine said and gently patted Theta’s back. “I made something for you. Let me go get it.” Maine crossed the workshop and brought back a large chest. He sat it down in front of Theta and opened it up, revealing a dozen carved horses nestled inside. They were each painted different colours, and one even looked like Theta’s own pony. 

“OhmygoodnessUNCLEMATHIAS! THis must have taken forever! They are so beautiful. I love them.” 

Mathias smiled broadly, “I was hoping so. I will drop it off at the castle when I bring your commision over. It’s nearly finished, by the way.” 

“What did you commission, Papa?” 

“A surprise for Papa Wash, dearling,” North said, and shook his head when Delta mouthed ‘Have you told her’ over Theta’s head. 

Theta frowned, “Something to make Papa Wash less mad at you?” 

Maine snorted. 

“Perhaps,” North said. “Is the other completed as well?” 

“I just picked up the items from Constance Rowan. I’m working on carving the handles. They should be ready tomorrow. They look good, by the way. She is a good metalsmith,” Mathias grunted. 

North nodded. “She is a good woman. Hopefully she will teach my sister to be the same.” 

“Well,” Delta said. “Since you are here would you like to have lunch with us?” 

“Can we?” Theta whispered, looking up at North.

North smiled indulgently. “If that is what you want, sweetheart.” 

Theta’s lips curled into a smile. “Oh, yes.”

oOoOoOo

They stayed for a good hour after they ate lunch, just talking to Elvea and Mathias. They ended up leaving with a little bag of rolls that Delta had made especially for Theta. They eventually made their way to the edge of the village where Omega was working on a house for him and Frank. The house was built into the hill outside of town, and was already nearing completion. 

Frank was out in the front, working in the little greenhouses set up to protect the plants from the frosts that were still a problem. He waved when he saw them, motioning them over. “It’s good to see you two.”

“Frank!” Theta yelled excitedly and ran towards the fay. “Can I help you in the garden?” 

“You can watch and talk to me, but I don’t think North would want you to get your pretty white clothes dirty,” Frank said. 

“Oh,” Theta said and looked down, “I guess you’re right.” 

“Well then, have a seat and tell me what you’ve been up to,” Frank said. 

Theta sat down on a large rock on the edge of the garden plot. “Well, not much I guess. We have been running errands this morning.” 

Frank watched North go into the house to talk to Omega. He looked back at Theta, “Do you want to know a secret?” Frank asked, barely able to contain himself. “You can’t tell Omega,” he said in a pleading tone.

“Sure,” Theta said slowly, her eyes going wide. 

Frank lifted his hair carefully, revealing a crystalline seed nestled against his skin. “I’ve gone to seed.” 

Theta’s eyes widened, “Are you going to die?” 

“Oh, no. It’s just how little fay are born. It will detach and I will plant it, and then it will bloom and....there will be a baby inside.” 

Theta squinted, “A baby? Really? Are you sure? I asked Papa York, and he said a stork brought them, which seems odd as well.” 

Frank wrinkled up his nose. He wasn’t touching that with a ten-foot pole. Humans were so gross and messy when it came to reproducing, not neat at all like fay. “I’m positive. He will go into the greenhouse when he falls off and then there will be a baby come summer.” Frank sighed, “Omega is not going to be happy though.” 

“Why wouldn't he be happy?” Theta asked, even more confused. “Doesn’t he want a child?” 

“I don’t think so,” Frank whispered, looking suddenly distressed. “I don’t think so at all. I’m scared of what he would do. I know he loves me. B-but it’s against his n-nature and I’m scared of what he will do.” 

Theta’s brows knitted together as he tried to understand what Frank was trying to tell him. “You think he would hurt the baby?” 

“Oh...oh no. I don't’ know. He’s never hurt me. Well not unless---” Frank put his hands over his mouth. “This is so inappropriate. I just wanted to show you the seedling,” Frank whined.

Theta looked past Frank to the forest at the edge of the meadow that they were building their house in. “I thought that Ormefent was inside with Papa.” 

Frank’s eyes widened, “That isn’t Omega. Run, Theta. Get inside! NOW!” 

Theta screamed and ran inside, “PAPA! PAPA! THERE IS A BAD DROW OUTSIDE! PAPA! COME SAVE FRANK!” She dashed through the doorway, screaming.

Frank ran as well, but the Drow were on him as he reached the door. Frank screamed as loud as Theta as one of the Drow grabbed Frank, it’s fingernails digging ruts into his arm as they latched on, and pulled him back. 

Frank’s hand went to the back of his neck, doing his best to cover the seedling. He let his weight drop and fell to the ground. He curled tightly into a ball. 

Omega came running out of the cottage, brandishing a sword, and North followed after. Frank watched them for a moment, curling up into a tighter ball as the fighting went on around him. He felt something warm and wet splatter against his back, and then everything went quiet. He uncurled, watching Omega already picking up the body parts and carrying them towards his smokehouse. Frank tried not to shrink away from that, but he did anyway, curling into as small of a ball as possible, his hands cupped protectively around the back of his neck. 

“Are you hurt, my little fool?” Omega bent over him. He still smells of blood and gore which only served to make Frank curl in more tightly around himself (if that was possible) and begin to shiver. Frank didn’t answer, which only made Omega scowled at him and attempt to unwind his hands from where they cradled his neck. 

“What are you hiding, my mate? Tell me little fool!” He moved Frank’s hands away and hissed. “What is this? Why are you keeping secrets from me?” He pulled Franks hair pack and looked at the seed, still attached to Frank’s skin. 

Frank whined, and looked up, thankful that North had wandered back into the house to coax Theta out of whatever hidey hole she had found. “It’s a seed. I---I went into b-bloom because I couldn't get the potion to stop the pollination, and---and---” 

Omega gave him a blank look. “What?” D=

Frank’s shoulder’s hunched, “It’s a start of a fay child. I thought you knew...we don’t....we’re not....we don’t...um...not like humans. Didn’t you ever wonder why there were no babies?” 

“Never thought about it,” Omega said, and then scowled as what Frank was saying sunk in. “Whose is it’s?” 

“What?” Frank squeaked. 

“Who helped you make it?” 

Frank blinked at him, “I don't’ know. I certainly never tried to pollinate another fay. And...my ah....bees are not set up yet.” He looked unhappy. “Before I met you I used to keep a lot of bees. B-because I really wanted a seedling, but it never happened. I never went into bloom, and it was horrible because people talked.” Frank wiped at his cheeks. “I thought there was something wrong with me. I tried and tried and nothing. No seed, and my bloom would just wither away.” 

“No one forced you?” Omega said gruffly.

Frank shook his head, “No. Not at all.” His lower lip quivered, “I don’t know who or how it came to be.” He eyes filled up with tears, which trickled down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry. If-if you want me to leave I would understand.” 

“No, you are my mate. We will deal with this---together,” he said grudgingly. He looked the rest of Frank over, checking for injuries and frowned at the bloody furrows across Frank’s arm. He picked up Frank, against the fay’s protest and carried him back towards the village, his long strides eating up ground.


	7. Chapter 7

North went inside the the cottage to find Theta, but the time he found her and was on his way out the Drow was on him. It must have hidden in the forest while it’s compatriots were killed. North dispatched it, but not before it stabbed him in the shoulder. He cleanly severed the Drow’s head from it’s body, feeling horrible as he did it---not because of the Drow itself---but because Theta saw it. 

Theta screamed, stumbling away from the spray of blood. “Papa! Papa! You are hurt!

“It’s fine, Theta. Calm down. It’s fine.” He left the blade in his shoulder. Clenching his fists. He’d bleed out before he got to Emily if he pulled it out. “Take the horses reins. It’s not a far walk.” 

Theta grabbed the reins, and gave North a worried look as they started down the road. 

“Are you sure, Papa?” Theta said in a tiny voice, and watched North walked down the road with her, gripping the saddle on his horse to steady him as he walked. 

He would stumbled occasionally, and it was slow going, but they made it to Emily’s door. Theta ran up to the door, pounding on it. “EMILY! HELP! PAPA’S BEEN STABBED!” 

The door swung open and Upsilon ushered them in after the horses were tied up. “What happened?” He asked.

“It was a Drow,” North said, swaying on his feet. James Upwode---Upsilon to has friends---got him into an exam room and started working on him. 

“I don’t feel so good,” North whispered.

“You wouldn't,” Upsilon said. “You’ve been stabbed, why would you feel good.” 

North closed his eyes as the halfling began to stitch him up. It hurt, stinging sharply with each prick of the tiny needle. 

“It was a clean cut. It should not’ leave too bad of a scar, but I think it would be good for you to stay over for observation. Do you want me to have Theta taken home?” 

“Please,” North murmured, closing his eyes.

“Rest then, I will make arrangements,” James said.

oOoOoOo

James moved to the other observation room and frowned as Emily picked up a pot of salve to smear on Frank’s wounds. “Emily, what are you doing?” 

“I’m just putting some ointment on the wounds. They are a bit messy,” Emily said. The wound were indeed messy, but shallow.

“That is shimmering though? Does it have bloom dust in it. You can’t use bloom dust on fay. It could get on their blossoms if they are in bloom, and they will sprout.” 

Emily frowned, “What are you talking about, James?” 

Frank stiffened, “Have you ever treated a fay before?” 

“Well? No. I just figured---” 

Omega growled, putting two and two together. “Has bloom dust been in everything you treated him with?” 

“Yes, it’s a standard ingredient,” Emily said.

“For anyone but Fay. It will make them sprout,” James said. 

“Frank has a seed,” Omega gritted his teeth. “Whose dust was in the ointment you gave me? He sprouted, and now we are going to have a little Frank, and it’s all your fault.” 

“Omega, please. Don’t yell,” Frank whispered and pulled back his hair.

James moved close, looking the seed over, “It looks good. It should detach in a few weeks.” 

Emily peeked at it, “What is that?” 

“It’s a Fay seed. Eventually it will detach, and Frank will plant it, it will bloom and eventually a pixie will emerge from the bloom. They are the size of a two year old human when they emerge, it’s why you never see baby fay...because they do not exist.” 

Omega growled behind them, “Whose dust was in the salve?” 

“I don’t know, Omega,” Emily whispered. “I’m so sorry. I don't know.” 

“It’s fine,” Frank said. “It’s already been done. It can’t be changed, Ormefent. Throwing a fit will not change it.” 

Omega stiffened, “Frank.” 

“No. Don’t take that tone. We are just going to have to deal with this.” Frank reached over and took Omega’s hand. “It will be okay.” He sighed, “You should probably talk to all of the fays you treated, Emily. There is a good change the rest are budded as well.” 

Emily frowned, “I don't understand how this could happen though.” 

James patted her shoulder, “Fay are a type of halfling. They are the descendants of Elves and Dryads, love. They are as much plants as flesh and blood.” 

“They have sex,” Emily whispered. “I walked in on these two often enough it’s a wonder I’m not blind.” 

“Well, yes, but they can’t get pregnant like humans,” he said. 

Frank wrinkled his nose, “Thank the gods. That is so horribly messy. So uncivilized.” 

Omega snorted, “Can I take him home now?” He gave Emily a sour look. “You polluted my mate.” 

“Omega. I never---” Emily began. 

Frank frowned, “It’s pollinated, Ormefent, pollinated, not polluted.” 

“Polluted with other people's seeds.”

“Pollen,” Frank corrected. 

“That isn’t mine,” Omega growled.

Frank’s lower lip quivered. “I want to go home.” 

“Go then,” James said and handed Frank a blue jar. “It doesn’t have any pollen in it. Make sure you apply it twice a day.”

Frank gave them both a weak smile. “Thank you so much.” He hopped off of the examination table, and grabbed Omega’s hand.

oOoOoOo

Theta ran up to her Papas’ room as soon as the guard left her up on her family's floor. She knocked on the door before dashing in. “Papa Wash! Papa York!” She burst into tears, as she flopped onto bed. 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Wash asked. He put a hand on his belly, and shifted on the bed. 

“Papa got stabbed by a Drow, and he’s with E-emily, and they made me go home. I wanted to s-stay, but they wouldn't’ let me.” She sobbed quietly, and wiggled until she was leaning against Wash. Theta whimpered, “And Frank is going to have a baby, only he doesn’t have a big tummy he had a little thing on the back of his neck. He got hurt too, the Drow came out of the woods, and---and----and I saw---I saw---” she whimpered. “It’s head rolled on the ground.” Theta trembled and hid her face against Wash’s side.

“What?” York asked, meeting Wash’s stunned look. 

“We are going back to Emily’s now,” Wash said. “What if he’s---what if---” 

“Shhh....don't say it. Come on. Let’s go. Let’s go now,” York said, and helped Wash up. “Get your cloak, Theta.”

They tromped down to the stabled, and York had them prepare a cart to bring North back in. They rounded up some of the guards to bring with them to carry North out of the healers, and up to their room when they got him back home, where he belonged. 

York looked grim as he waited for the preparations for finish, and Wash just looked upset. His eyes were red rimmed in the way that Theta recognized. Wash had been crying.

oOoOoOo

The ride to the village drug out, leaving Wash jittery. “I never should have pushed him away,” Wash muttered. “What if he dies, York? What are we going to do? I don’t....I can’t...” 

“Don’t,” York said. “You are just going to work yourself up and make yourself sick. It is not good for the babies.” 

“Babies?” Theta whispered. “What babies? Is the stork coming to see us?”

“You are going to be a big sister,” Wash said carefully. 

“So the stork IS coming to see us then,” Theta whispered. 

Wash scowled at York, squinting. He would have words with him later about that. “Yes, Theta. There will be babies. How---how do you feel about that?” 

Theta beamed, and wiggled closer to Wash, hugging him. “Our family will be bigger! I’m going to be the best big sister. The best one ever. I will help take care of them, and make them sweet cookies with Hilda. She makes the best cookies! Oh! And I can share my toys and ribbons, and we can ride ponies together! It will be the best.” 

Wash smiled gently. “I’m so glad you think so.” He still was not entirely sure. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach when he thought about it. He smoothed back Theta’s long hair, it had long since fallen out of the plaits North had put it in. 

They finally reached the Upsilon’s house. York jumped off of the wagon as it rolled to a halt and ran up to the door, knocking in a harsh rap. No one answered. 

York tried the knob, and the door swung open. “Hello?” 

“We’re busy,” Emily yelled. “Come back later. Got our hands full.”

“I’ve come to collect my wayward mate,” York yelled back. “Kindly hand him over.” 

“I need you to leave, right now,” Emily yelled, “He would not want you to see him in this state.” 

“Let us take him home,” York shouted angrily, and stepped into the operating room, and froze at the sight of the blood. 

“He’s already tore a staple and lost far too much blood,” James said. “I think it might be best if you waited outside. We will come get you when he is stable.”

York herded Theta and Wash back out the door. “Just...don’t go in yet. They are still working on him,” York said. 

They waited outside, Theta curled up on the cushions in the wagon bed, “I want Papa North.”

“I know you do,” Wash said, and curled up beside Theta. They finally fell asleep in the back of the wagon, and York let them sleep until Emily finally came out. 

“It should be safe for you to take him home,” Emily said. “He’s as patched up as he can get, and I performed a healing spell on him. The stitches will hold this time. Just make sure he does not move around a lot. I will come to see him in the morning.” 

The guards carried him out in a litter, and carefully placed him in the back of the wagon. 

“He looks so pale,” Wash said, laying down next to him. He put a hand underneath North’s nose, checking to make sure he was still breathing.

“Is he going to be okay?” Theta whispered. 

“He will be fine,” Emily said. “I gave him a sleeping draught. Just let him rest. When he wakes he will be ravenous. I would suggest more red meat than normal. He needs to replace the blood he lost.” 

Theta stirred. “Will Frank be okay? Is his baby okay, Emily?” 

“They are fine, sweetheart,” Emily said. 

Theta pulled a face, not entirely sure if she believed Emily. “Okay. I hope so. Frank seemed happy about it. Kinda.” 

Emily laughed, “Kinda. Yes. I’ll see you in the morning, poppet. Keep your parents in line.” 

Theta smiled brightly. “I will. Promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

Frank shivered, hunching over himself in the cold water. The bath water had started off hot, but it had cooled in the intervening hour, and still Omega scrubbed at him. Every inch of him had been cleaned but his winglets, and the seed at the nape of his neck. Omega had studiously avoided both.

Frank just sighed. It was best to just let him do his thing. 

“What are you doing, Ormefent?” Frank sighed again.

“I’m getting the dust off of you,” Omega grumbled. 

“I’m pretty sure it is gone, dear.” 

Omega huffs, and huffs loudly. “This is all that stupid woman's fault. Stupid healer. She did this to you, and now there is that thing.” 

“It’s a seed, and i’ve always wanted one,” Frank said huddling in on himself.

“Not something I could have given you.” Omega growled loudly. “I failed you.” 

“What? No! No you didn’t,” Frank said, and wrapped his wet arms around Omega. They tumbled over, and Omega ended up with a wet, naked fay sprawled over him. 

Omega made a pleased humming noise, and pulled Frank closer still. Omega kissed his foolish little mate, holding him close, and kissing him until Frank’s lips were bruised, his wings fluttered madly above them.

“Mine,” Omega declared, nipping at Frank’s neck, leaving a trail of bruised flesh in his wake. 

Frank moaned, “Yours. Always yours. Please, please. I need you.” 

Omega ground against him, kissing Frank until the fay was clinging against him, and crying out. He was always so pliant, so warm and welcoming. He finally picked his fay up and carried him back to the bedroom, and laid him out on the bed.

Omega settled between Frank’s thighs. He pushed the fay’s legs over his shoulders, and nuzzled the inside of his thighs. He bit down on the fleshy part, making Frank cry out. His back arched as Omega marked him, lapping up the blood. Frank squealed, spreading his legs wider. He was always so receptive. Always so needy. He was the perfect mate in Omega’s eyes, he thanks the gods that brought them together, and the impulse he had to spare the little fool when he first woke all those years ago. 

He kissed Franks pale skin, kissed him all over, touching every inch of him. He loved this foolish little fay, but it was impossible to get the words passed his lips. He was no good at emotion, but he liked to think that Frank would get the picture. He palmed Frank’s erection, pulling a little squeak. Omega laughed, deep in his chest and swallowed Frank down. The vibrations from his laughter wringing more noises out of his little mate. The best noises in Omega’s estimation. 

He couldn’t wait to reclaim every inch of his mate.

oOoOoOo

North groaned, he ached, and his shoulder positively hurt. He was on a soft bed. Definitely not his study, or the cot therein. He opened his eyes and was greeted by the familiar ceiling of the master bedroom. Wash was curled up against one side, Theta against the other, and York was sitting in the chair beside the bed, watching him.

“York?” He croaked. 

“Good to see you awake, old man. You had us all worried. You slept right through yesterday. Missed Emily’s visit. She should be coming back later today, by the way.” 

North groaned. He just hurt. “Good to know.” 

York sighed loudly. “We missed you.” 

North looked up at the ceiling, his chest aching. “I missed you too.” 

“No more secrets. I mean it. You hurt Wash, and you hurt me. We won’t tolerate that.” 

North squeezed his eyes shut. “I thought I was doing what was best.” 

“Yeah, I gathered that, but you were fucking wrong. Don’t do it again.” 

“I’ll try not to,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry. I just...I thought I was protecting him. I thought...I just thought I was protecting him.” 

He hummed, “Right.” 

“The mage you requested is on his way. The messenger arrived yesterday on ahead of him. And...Maine stopped by yesterday. He dropped off your commissions.” 

“Oh. Did you---did you like it?” North asked cautiously.

York’s lips curled up. “I loved it, the lock picks are beautiful, and so was the knife. Constance’s work along with Matthias’, right?” 

“Yes. And Wash?” 

“Cried like a baby over the cradle. It is beautiful.” York leaned forward in his chair. “Thank you.” York leaned over Theta and stole a quick kiss. He moved onto the bed, wiggling close. “Go to sleep North. You need the rest.” 

“I’m fine,” North began. 

York snorted. “Liar. You aren’t. You very nearly lost your arm. We almost lost you, North. Fuck. Please don’t ever do that again. Please. Do you even understand how devastated we would be without you?” 

“I...I don’t know. You seemed pretty mad,” he whispered. 

“Frack yes we were mad, that doesn’t mean that we don’t care, and it certainly doesn’t mean that we don’t love you. Now shut up before you say any more stupid shit,” York hissed.

North shrank away from him. “Maybe I should go back to my study. I don’t want to be a bother and I certainly don’t want to be a burden.” 

“Be quiet. Just be quiet. Please.” 

“I’m sorry,” North whispered. 

“Don’t be sorry. Just...just go to sleep. Please. We will talk about it in the morning.” 

“If you wish.” North closed his eyes, and waited for sleep to finally take him.

oOoOoOo

North awoke, confused and overly warm. He tried to wiggle away, but he was pinned down by York on one side, Wash on the other, and sometime through the night Theta had crawled on top of him...which would explain why he was so warm. 

Theta stretched, “Hi, Papa. Sleep well? We were worried about you. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” North croaked. His voice sounded like rocks rubbing together, and it felt about as pleasant as that to speak. “I need some water.” 

“I’ll get you some.” Theta said, and was crawling across York before North could stop her. 

York groaned, and hugged North more tightly, jostling his wound. York groaned again, and let out a whimper. “That hurt. I swear the kid is trying to break my balls.” 

North snorted, “York. that isn’t appropriate.” 

“She kneed me right between the legs. How is it not?” He rubbed at himself, “Fucking hurt.” 

“Language,” Wash mumbled on the other side of him. 

York made a whining noise, that turned into a shriek when Theta came back with the water, crawled over him again, managing to knee him a second time. 

“FUCK, Theta! Watch where you put that thing,” York yelled, making Theta flinch and the water slosh out of the cup.

Wash sat up, saving the glass from spilling completely, and sending York a glare that could peel paint. “Language.”

Theta’s lower lip quivered,”I’m sorry. I was only trying to help.” She flinched away. 

Wash shoved the glass at North, and pulled Theta into his arms, rocking her. “It’s okay, baby. Mean ole York didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Why am I the villain in this? Of course I didn’t mean anything by it.” York huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I don’t think this is anything to fight over,” North said. He sipped the water, Finishing the glass.

“No, it’s not,” Wash agreed. He hugged Theta tightly. “Theta didn’t mean to, York. And you do need to watch your language. Theta is a child.” 

“Hargrove said worse,” Theta whispered. “He said I was a whore, and other things. A lot of other things.” 

“Shhh...he was a horrible liar, and a monster,” Wash said. 

“He was,” Theta whispered. Her attention fell onto North. “Are you feeling better, Papa?” 

“I am, sweetheart. Much better,” North said. “So much better.” 

Theta squinted, “Are you lying to me?” 

North smiled weakly. “I’m not. I really do feel better. I promise. I should get up. I need to lead the patrol of the Northlands this morning.” 

York snorted. “You aren’t going anywhere. We need to talk, and you still aren’t well.”

North struggled to get up anyways. He pushed York away and then yelled in pain as he moved wrong and the stitches ripped. Blood poured down his side, and Theta screamed. 

Wash deposited Theta on the ground. “Go get my mother, sweetheart. Hurry up,” Wash said firmly. “You go get Grey and Upsilon,” he said to York and pushed North down. He grabbed one of the sheets, pressing it to the wound and putting pressure on the wound. “Hurry up, York.” 

Theta wobbled on her feet for a moment before running off. “Grandmama Allison!” They could hear her yelling the minute she opened the door.

York hurried away as well, leaving North and Wash alone. 

“Why did you do that? Is being around us that repugnant?” Wash shot North a hurt look. “Do you want to dissolve our handfasting? Is it because I’m pregnant? I---I know you don’t find me attractive this way, but they are yours as much as mine.”

“What? No...gods no. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. I thought---” 

“You thought what?” Wash asked.

“That you didn’t want me. That you wanted to end the bond.” North closed his eyes, wincing in pain. “I thought you were mad.” 

“Well, yeah. I was mad, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you, you fool. You had us so scared. And you avoiding us...ugh...why would you even do that? We just needed to talk things out, and communicate.” Wash could have just shook him if he wasn’t still bleeding. “We love you, and we need you, so just stop whatever it is you are doing.” 

“I’m sorry,” North whispered. 

“Fine. I forgive you. Now no more secrets. Especially secrets like that.” 

“I’m sorry,” North said again.

“I know you are, sweetheart.” 

Eventually Grey and Upsilon ran into the room, and Wash was pushed outside while they worked on North.


	9. Chapter 9

North was still bedridden when the mage arrived on their steps. He was not what York expected, but he let it go. They wanted Washington to be free of the curse. He would do anything for that, even take the advice of a shady mage, if need be. The man was scarred, and there was something about him that made York nervous. 

“Would you like to look Washington over now?” York asked. 

“In the morning,” the mage said. “The trip was long.” 

York frowned at that, but directed the staff to show the mage to one of the spare rooms, and instructed two of the guards to keep an eye on their new visitor. York watched the staff lead him away, his unease strengthened as he walked away. 

He made his way up to his room where North was still resting. “The mage arrived,” he said, without preamble, and sat down beside North on the bed. Wash was already curled up on North’s other side, drowsing. “He said he didn’t want to look Wash over until the morning. I’m---not sure I trust him. Something is off. He didn’t arrive with a caravan.” 

“I have some of the guards watching him, but...I don’t know. Something feels off,” York said.

“We’ll figure it out in the morning,” North said, taking York’s hand. 

York bit at his lip, and curled up next to North, careful of his stitches. “Do you think it will keep till morning? Maybe I should go check on Theta. I’m not sure if I’m comfortable with her being alone with a stranger running loose.” 

“You know if you wake her up now she’ll have problems sleeping and end up in here,” Wash mumbled. 

York grunted, “I don't care. I’m going to go check.” He got up before they could protest again, and walked down the hall to Theta’s door. Their little girl was deep asleep, snoring softly. Her arm wrapped around the stuffed dragon that Allison had given her in Lancia, and Fleur sprawled out at her side. York watched her for a moment, a smile slowly spread across his face. She was one of the best things that had happened to him. Something good that came out of something tragic. 

He shut the door behind him and made his way back to his own room. He crawled back into bed, and curled back up against North, finally surrendering to sleep.

oOoOoOo

A high pitched scream woke York. He knew that scream. He’d heard it before when Theta woke from a nightmare. It cut off abruptly, which didn’t stop York and Wash from scrambling down the hall to Theta’s room. The scene that greeted the two of them left York sick. Theta’s covers had been cast aside, and he could hear Flora yowling from the closet. She must have gotten at whomever had taken Theta. There were droplets of blood on the floor, and splattering the sheets. York opened the closet letting the kitten out. Her fur was still bristling. The window was wide open, and Theta’s toy dragon carelessly discarded by the door. York grabbed it. He would need something for the dogs to grab the scent from.

“Go call the guard,” he snapped at Washington, already running down the hall. The hunting cat ran after him, a growl forming deep in her chest. The cats were protective of their owners once they bonded with them, and it was clear enough that Fleur had formed an attachment with Theta. He ran down down to the stable, picking up the kitten and tucking it under his arm. She was heavy, nearly thirty pounds at that point. He was throwing the saddle on his horse by the time that Wash came down. 

She started saddling up her own horse, making York scowl at her. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m coming with you.” 

“No you aren’t,” York said, and attached the pad on the back of the saddle for the kitten to sit on. He patted it and she jumped up, sinking her claws into the padding as she was trained. He lead the horse to the kennels, scowling at Wash as she climbed on her own horse and followed him as he released the hounds, and let them gather around to get the scent of their prey. 

Allison, Beth and North came running down just as the argument between York and Was was beginning to get heated.

“I’m coming with you, end of story,” Wash yelled. “You are wasting time we don’t have.” 

Beth ended the argument by pulling Wash off of his horse, and mounting up before he could stop her, which only elicited more screaming. 

The guards rode in from the barracks by the time they finally released the hounds leaving Wash and North standing outside of the stable. Wash was shaking with anger as he stomped back into the stable, and grabbed one of the other horses, not his usual steed, but he wasn’t going to be left behind.

“What the pit are you doing?” North stood in the entryway. 

“What does it look like? I’m not staying behind.” 

“Wash...you heard what Emily said. It’s not safe,” North whispered. “Please.” 

He ignored North, finished saddling up his mount, and rode past him. “No.” 

“I’m coming too,” North shouted. 

Wash didn’t wait for him. He spurred his horse, into a run to catch up.

oOoOoOo

The hounds run through the fields baying loudly. They were getting closer. The guards rode forward, the splashed through a shallow creek getting the scent on the other side. The spotted their quarry heading towards the forest, and cut him off before he could reach it. The hounds surrounded the horse the pretend-mage was mounted on, and the guards levered their crossbows at him. 

“Let the child go.” 

“I’ll slit her throat,” the man threatened. He raised his knife, and tumbled back as he was shot in the shoulder. 

Theta whimpered from where she was bound up on the back of a horse, and wrapped up in a sheet.

York moved close, cutting her free. Theta clung to him, crying. “He-he was going to take me back to Hargrove.” She clung to York like a limpet, holding on tightly. “I don't want to go back. Please.” 

York hugged her tightly, rocking her. “We won’t let that happen, sweetheart.” 

“You can’t stop him,” the man yelled. “Hargrove gets what he wants.” 

“Take him back to the dungeon. I’ll have a talk with him later,” York said to the captain, and turned frowning as he watched Wash and North ride up. “What the fuck are the two of you doing here?” 

Beth and Allison exchanged a look, both shaking their heads. “You really didn’t think Wash would listen? Did you?” Beth snarked. 

Allison reached for Theta, and York handed her up, handing Allison his own cloak to wrap around Theta. Then handed Theta Fleur. She latched onto the kitten, crying into her fur. 

Allison hugged the child close, “It’s going to be okay, little one.” Theta leaned into her, soaking up the warmth and comfort of another body. 

“I want to go home,” she whispered.

“We are going there,” York said. “Don’t worry.” 

“We’ll set you up a cot in our room when we get home,” Wash said as he rode up. “We’ll keep you safe.” 

“Papa Wash, why are you here? Emily said you weren’t supposed to ride. I asked her about it. She said to make sure you don’t. It’s dangerous,” Theta said, and peeked out of the cloak she was enveloped in.

“I’m fine, baby. Don't’ worry about me,” Wash said with a wave of his hand.

“But I do,” Theta said. “I don’t want my siblings to be hurt, and not on account of me.” Theta whimpered, and buried her face in Fleur's fur. 

Allison pet her granddaughter’s hair as they slowly rode back to the castle. “She has a point, David. It is not only yourself you have to think of now.” 

Washington gave her a sour look. “No one asked you, mother.” 

“No, you didn’t, but I don’t think you are thinking. You could lose the babies. Unless that is your goal...” 

Washington gritted his teeth. “You know it’s not.” 

“I don’t know what to think anymore,” Allison said. 

“Neither do I,” Wash hissed. “Can’t you just...stop. Please. I think we have other things to worry about.” 

They reached the castle to find James and Emily waiting for them.


	10. Chapter 10

York carried Theta inside, and took her up to the room he shared with North and Wash. Emily and James followed close behind. He could hear Emily scolding North and Wash as they walked. He couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for either of them. They brought it on themselves. When they reached the room he tucked Theta into their bed, and took her pale hands in his own. They felt like ice, and he was sure that her feet were much the same. “Allison, could you please have the maid bring up some hot water bottles.” 

“Actually a warm bath might be better,” Emily interrupted. “Not a hot one, mind you.” 

“I will have them bring the tub up,” Allison said. “And...I will send someone up to tidy up Theta’s room.” 

York bit his lip and nodded at that. “Thank you.” He turned his attention to Wash and North who were both standing off to the side awkwardly. “And you two go with James to one of the spare bedrooms and let him check you out. Now.” 

They both stiffened, and Wash looked like he was going to protest for a moment, then thought better of it. 

“Are the babies going to be okay?” Theta whispered.

“I believe so,” York said carefully. “I hope so.” 

The maids finally came upstairs, and Emily helped get Theta into the warm water, checking her over for injuries. “She has a knot on her head. We should keep her awake. I’m not seeing signs of a concussion, but I would like to err on the side of safety in this case. No frostbite, thank goodness. Elven ears are so delicate. You are lucky, little girl. Very lucky.” Emily rubbed Theta’s ear tips and the girl let out a purring sound. She closed her eyes as she sunk further into the tub. 

“How is My Lady feeling?” York asked, smoothing back Theta’s hair. 

“Tired, Papa York. Very tired. Can’t I sleep yet?” She flicked some drops of water at Fleur. The kitten swatted at it, growling. The kitten walked over to the side of the tub, and stood on her hind legs peering into the water. Her nose wrinkled, and she batted at it, splashing Theta. 

Theta giggled, and reached out a wet hand, petting Fleur’s head. “I’m glad you saved me, Papa. I was so scared. I don't want to go back to Malcolm. He treated me so badly, and he hurt Papa Wash.” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “He said Malcolm wanted me even more now, b-because I’m a girl.” 

“We wouldn’t let that happen,” Emily spoke up. “We would all protect you, Theta. Especially your Papas.” 

“I know. I know you all would, but you can’t be there all the time, and I don’t want to be a prisoner. I think...I think I should learn to defend myself. At least hurt them enough to give me time for help to get there. I know that we talked about it before, but I think it should be a priority,” Theta said sounding far too much like an adult. 

“If that is what you want,” Sean said. 

Theta sank deeper into the water until her chin was just above the waterline. “It is, papa. I don't want this to happen again. I can’t go back to to Hargrove. I would rather die.” 

“Don’t say that.” York rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Please. Don’t say that.” 

“Time to get out,” Emily chirped and shooed York away while she got Theta out of the bathtub, and dried her off. She helped her dress in a warm pair of pajamas and a fur lined robe.

They settled Theta back in the bed, and eventually North and Wash wandered back. Neither looked happy. 

“How is she?” North asked in the careful way of his, like he was walking across cracked eggshells and trying not to break them anymore then they already were. 

“Exhausted,” York said, his eyes on the sleeping girl. “Scared. She wants to learn to defend herself. Honestly I don't think it’s a bad idea. I was thinking of asking Beth.” 

“Not a bad idea,” Wash said. “Beth is a better warrior than most. She has more patience than Carolina...otherwise I would suggest sending her to Lancia to get training.” 

York nodded and looked back up at his mates. “How are the two of you?” 

“Got a good scolding.” North looked up at the ceiling. “Luckily I didn’t pull my stitches again. They are healing, but I was ordered to rest in bed for a couple days. Same with Wash.” His eyes flicked over to the other blonde. “No more horseback riding for a while.” 

“I’ve been grounded.” Wash made a huffing noise. 

“You’re lucky that is the only thing. You could have hurt yourself and the babies, Wash. What the hell were you thinking? We had the situation under control.” York crossed his arms over his chest, and glared at Washington. “You could have given yourself a miscarriage!” 

“I’m fine. We’re fine. Can’t you just drop it? I wasn’t going to just sit back here and wait for you like some stupid damsel in distress. I’m perfectly capable of taking control of the situation.” Wash stiffened, not bothering to hide the anger and annoyance in his own eyes.

“I never said you were, but you have more than yourself to think about,” York said. “I’m sorry if my worrying about you makes you so fucking mad, but I’ve seen what a miscarriage can do to a woman. I don't want you to go through that. You know, I’m an only child. My father didn’t find that acceptable. I watched my mother lose child after child. It was like she died a little each time. I don’t want you to know that pain, Wash. Fuck. It makes me sick thinking about it.” He shook his head, his face twisting in anger. “I can’t even talk to you right now. I’m going to say something I will regret later. I’m going to take a walk to cool down. For the love of the goddess keep Theta warm. She nearly had frostbite.” 

“We will,” North said. He crossed the room to the linen closet and pulled out a few more blankets to cover Theta in, and settled down beside her on the bed. He looked as exhausted at York felt. Wash settled on the other side as York went out the door. He made his way up to the ramparts, and looked out at the grey sky. It was cold outside. It bit at his skin leaving it tingling, and then red with the cold.

He wasn’t made for this. He wasn’t a leader. He usually followed North’s cues, but North was not in any state to be leading anyone currently, and Wash--- York didn’t even know what to do about Wash.

oOoOoOo

Beth was surprised at the number of people that showed up when she offered to train any of the other civilians in the village. A number of the halflings jumped at the chance. Delta was one that she was glad to see there. He was a good chap in her eyes. Someone worthy of Matthias. She had a lot of respect for him in the time that she had spent with him searching for the halflings. The baker showed up as well to her surprise, and Frank. Although he completely refused to learn anything remotely offensive, not wanting to hurt anyone.

She ended up pairing him with Theta and had them focus on escaping situations. Theta proved very good at finding tender places to pinch to escape Frank’s grasp. She was also proving good at making herself a dead weight and using it to her advantage. She’s have to find another way to train the child in knife work though. She had a feeling that Theta would excel in it. She was just nimble enough. 

She moved around the practice room and watched the pairs as they practiced with the dull, wooden knifes that Matthias had made for all of them. 

Her eyes flicked to the sidelines where Matthias was watching his husband. She had not encountered such a bunch of lovesick people before, and hoped to the gods that it wasn’t catching (as cute as they all were). She could not ever imagine acting in that manner. Or ever wanting to either. Matthias watched Elvea like a hawk. She could sympathize, knowing what she did about Elvea’s captivity. 

She had seen Omega look at Frank in much the same way. She was almost surprised that he was not here as well. Then again...seeing Frank try to fight was almost painful to watch. He tried, very hard but it was clear he was no natural warrior. She would give him high marks for effort though. 

Everything seemed fine until Frank was jostled by Donut, and something went flying off of his neck. Theta dove to the floor, catching whatever it was and Frank shrieked loudly. 

“MY SEED!” 

“It’s fine, I caught it. Oh my goodness, will it open up now? Can I see your friend? Donut said it would be like a little friend. Do you think I can have one too?” 

Frank’s lower lip quivered. “Is it hurt?” 

Theta shook her head. “I don't think so.” 

“You should get it to the greenhouse,” Donut butted in. “You shouldn't wait too long. It will shrivel up and die.” 

Theta let out a little gasp, and pressed the seed into Frank’s hand. “Hurry up! Hurry! We have to get to the greenhouse and save our little friend!” 

Beth watched them run out of the training room, Donut trailing behind. She peeked out the door and watched the guards trailing after them making the strangest of processions.

oOoOoOo

Theta craned her neck and watched Frank prepare the pot in the greenhouse. It was warm in there. Warm enough that Theta felt beads of sweat gathering on her forehead and the back of her neck. “How long till it hatches? Can I meet them then?”

“They don’t so much hatch as emerge,” Frank said. He carefully planted the seed in the dirt. He watered it and set it on the low table in the center of the large room. There were other pots there as well, each labeled with someone’s name. Frank grabbed a tag from the jar, and scrawled his name on it, and stuck it into the dirt. Some of the other pots had giant plants in them with large buds, or pods. 

“Do you want to see mine?” Donut asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had knocked Frank’s seed off. 

“I guess,” Theta said. 

Donut pointed to a plant with a big, bright pink bud. “Isn’t it lovely?” 

Theta nodded, “Sure. It is. Frank! Can I come visit please? I want him to be my best friend! Please!” 

“He will be small at first, Theta,” Frank warned.

“But he’ll grow, and we can be the best of friends. Please!” 

“If you want, Princess.” Frank gave him a little smile, and turned as the door was pulled open and Omega came running in. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” He looked Frank up and down. 

“His seed detached,” Theta said. “I caught it,” she added proudly. 

“She did. It’s safely planted.” Frank sniffled, and flung himself at Omega. “What if it doesn’t bloom?” 

Omega huffed, and held onto his mate tightly. “It will. Don’t worry. We should get you home. There are things we should do.” 

Frank gave him a sideways glance. “Oh?” 

“Yes, come along. I have plans for you.”

“B-but I want to stay with the seed,’ Frank mumbled.

“It won’t be going anywhere,” Omega said, squinting at the pot full of suspicion. 

“They grow faster if you talk to them,” Frank said. “I want him to be strong.” 

Omega picked Frank up, throwing him over his shoulder. “We can come back after, little fool. I have plans.” 

“Ormefent! Put me down!” 

“I will when we get home.” 

Theta blinked, and watched Omega walk away, Frank still through across his shoulder. “Oh dear. Should we tell someone?” 

Donut tittered, “I doubt Frank would thank you for that.” 

“Oh. OH! They want alone time. Sometimes my parents want that too. One time I accidentally walked in on them,” Theta said. “It was very embarrassing.” 

Donut wrinkled his nose. “Embarrassing. Right.”


	11. Chapter 11

The procession that came through the village towards the castle was a surprise to the visitors. The elves in the procession had bright coloured hair---as bright as any Fay---with the exception of the Halfling at the head of the procession who had pale blonde hair, and a pair of spectacles perched on his long nose. He was gangly looking, as awkward as Simmons. 

They stopped when the guard greeted them. “We’re here to see the Lord of the North. He requested our presence here.” He pulled out a scroll then handed it to the guard. 

The guard looked over it, frowning. “Stay right there,” he said gruffly and went to retrieve Lord North. 

Who eventually came down was not North, but York instead. He looked disgruntled as he strode towards the elves. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” 

“The Lord of the North requested my presence. I am High Mage Doyle of Ilyris. Queen Tuatha sent me here to assist you.” 

“There was already a mage here. He claimed he was sent by the Queen as well and tried to kidnap my daughter,” York snapped. 

“An impostor, I would assume. I imagine he is that one that killed our messengers. We found them both in a ditch not far from the castle. They were supposed to announce our presence. We---we will need a place to store their bodies until we can make arrangements to send them home to their kin.” 

“Fine, you will see Wash first,” York said, his voice snippy. 

Doyle nodded, “As you wish.” 

The blonde elf followed him through the hallways up to their own suite, leaving the rest of the entourage behind. “The missive to the Queen said you believed that your mate is cursed.” 

“We don’t think. We know. He was cursed. We need to see if the curse has been lifted,” York said matter-of-factly,

Wash was groggy and North was still sleeping when they reached the suite. North snored softly. 

“Hello, child.” Doyle said gently as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Washington. “May I have your hand.” 

Wash squints at him, and before he can reply Theta stirs on the other side of North, sitting up. “Papa Sean, who is this?” 

“Why is there an Elf-child here. Where-? Who-? Where are your parents, little one?” Doyle asked scrambling off the bed, and looking flustered. “Who did they take you from?” 

Theta frowned at him, “These are my papas. They saved me.” 

“You must come with me. We will take you back to Ilyris, where you belong.” 

“Stay away from my daughter,” York said in a dangerous tone. “You are not taking her anywhere. You are here to check Wash, now do it.” 

“I---but---why do you have an Elf-child?” Doyle whispered. 

“A story for later,” Wash said. “She is not leaving though. She is our child. You can’t have her any more than the mage that tried to steal her from us could.” He held out his hand and Doyle took it in his own. He murmured words in elvish far too low for Wash to catch. He could feel a spell settle through him. It burned through his veins, not quite painful, but verging on it. Wash gasped, and Doyle leaned towards him, his eyes glowing in the dim room. 

He finally pulled away, frowning. “There is no curse. No...that is not accurate. It is dormant. There is another spell keeping it at bay. The spell that changed your sex, if I am not mistaken. You cannot lift it. If you do the curse will claim you.” 

Wash flinched at those words. “You are sure?” Wash asked in a tiny voice.

“I am positive, your majesty. It...is not something I can unbind. It is wrapped around your very soul, but as I said. It is dormant,” Doyle said carefully. 

“And the children?” York asked in a strained voice.

“They are unaffected,” Doyle said. 

York let out a relieved breath. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes, I’m sure,”Doyle said. “It is dormant, but it---I can’t remove it. I’ve just never seen anything like it before.” The mage’s eyes widen. “Who would do such a thing?”

“Thanatos,” Allison says as she walks into the room. “The mage that cursed Alpha and Beta. The one that cursed the First when Beta freed him. I don’t imagine that you will ever see another like it. He was a godling himself.” 

Doyle’s breath caught in his throat. “I see. Then I suppose we should hope sleeping dragons will lie.” 

“One would hope,” Allison agreed. “How are you feeling David?” 

David scowls at his mother, “How do you think I feel? I’m stuck like this. I hate it.”

“We don’t want you to die,” North stirs beside him, cracking an eye open. “We need you, Wash.” 

Doyle looks away, his pale face turning red with embarrassment. “Do you need anything else from me?”

“No,” North croaks. “We will have the bloom dust ready for you tomorrow.” 

Doyle’s gaze fell back on Theta, and he frowned. “The child should---” 

“You are not getting near Theta,” Wash snapped. “She is our daughter. Stop saying she should leave with you. Do you want to cause a war, because that is what it would come to.” 

Theta stares at him, looking unhappy. “You don’t understand. You don’t know what he did to me,” she frowned, and the look was foreign on her face. Something that never belonged there. 

“Who?” Doyle asked in confusion. 

“Hargrove. I was one of the ones that he kidnapped. He killed my birth parents. I saw him do it. Not with his hand, but he ordered it. He locked me in a little, windowless room, and he beat me. He touched me.” Theta shivers. “I’m not going with you, and you can’t make me. I belong here with my family.” 

Doyle’s mouth hung open for a moment, “He---he hurt an elf child?” He wobbled on his feet for a moment, and then fell like a stone, leaving the other occupants in the room staring. 

“What just happened?” North asked. 

“I...I’m not sure,” York said. “Is he dead?” 

“No. He’s breathing.” Allison knelt beside him, and pulled out a vial of smelling salts from her hip pack. 

Doyle shot up, nearly hitting Allison. “OH! OH mercy. I’m sorry. I’m---oh goodness. I need to tell the queen. Please excuse me. Oh goodness. I can’t...I just can’t...” He rushed out of the room leaving them all staring. 

“That could have gone better,” Wash murmured when he was gone. 

“He’s not coming back, is he?” Theta whispered. “Should I hide?” 

“No, sweetheart. You will just have to stay in here with us until they leave. Make sure you’re always with one of us. I don't trust them,” North declared.

Theta cuddled up against him. “I don't trust them either.” 

“I know you don’t, but we’ll protect you. Promise,” North said, and gently stroked her hair. 

“I know you will, papa. You always do.”

oOoOoOo

Doyle is not the only one to arrive that week. A gate opened up days later with three very familiar figures stepping out. Washington goes with York to greet them. 

“Butch? Reggie? What happened?” 

“His majesty thought it was best if I came to help you deal with your...new situation,” Butch said. “He seemed to think that I would be rather knowledgeable about the subject.” 

Butch looked gaunt to Wash. Worn in a way he never had before. “What happened.” 

Butch ducked his head, hiding his face. Reginald reached out and gently rubbed Butch’s back, and finally answered for him. “His majesty sent Epsi away. To be married to The queen of Chorus. You can imagine how well Epsi took it, and...he forbade Butch from going with him.” 

“He...what?!? How could he? Epsilon wouldn't want to marry anyone. He can’t, he still loves Tucker,” Wash whispered. 

“Tucker’s dead, lad, and it’s a good match,” Reginald said. “I’m not saying I agree, but I see his reasons.” 

Butch’s shoulders shook. It broke Wash’s heart to watch his two mates hover over him unable to soothe away the hurt. 

“My kits are gone,” Butch whispered, eyes rimmed in red when he looked up.

“Oh, Butch,” Wash stepped forward, and wrapped Butch into a tight hug. “I miss them too. So much. Tucker was...well you know he was like a brother to me too. I loved him so much, and he made Epsi so happy.”

“He did,” Butch whispered. “He really did. I miss them. I miss HIM.” 

“I miss Tucker too. So much.” Wash sighed. “Are you going to stay here then? Perhaps a fresh start would be good? You can stay in the castle until we can find you a cottage. I would be happy to have you all here.” 

“We would appreciate it,” Gary finally stepped forward. “It is good to see you, cousin.” 

Wash hugs him back tightly. “It is good to see you too, Gamaliel. You look well.” 

“You look...well...I imagine you know.” Gamma looked him up and down. “How do you feel?” 

“Horrible. Fat. But mostly horrible,” Wash grumbled. “You really do look good though.” He reached out and touched the two white streaks in Gamma’s hair. “You look happy.” 

“I am,” he said.

Wash nodded. “Sigs here.” 

Gamma wrinkled his nose. “So I heard. Hope to not run into his ugly mug.” 

Wash snickered. “I think we all feel that way. He’s always been a creeper...but he’s family. I don't know. He asked to come with us. Still it is good to see you all.” 

“It is good to see you too,” Butch whispered. “It really is. Epsi worried about you so much. When---when you went missing it seemed to snap him out of the depression he had fallen into. He loved you so much. Tucker loved you.” 

Wash looked down at his hands, it was always hard for him to talk about such things. “I loved them, too, but you know that. They both thought the world of you.” Washington bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, and willed the moisture from his eyes. “I miss them.” 

“Oh, my dear sweet child,” Butch said, and hugged Wash tightly. “We all miss them. So much.” Wash hugged him just as tightly. The Phooka clung to him, and Wash clung just as tightly.

Eventually he let go, and called for the staff to get them settled in. Washington felt lighter knowing that they were here, more so than having his mother. She did bring Beth with her after all, possibly the least sympathetic of all of his siblings. Truthfully though, Beth was the least of his worries.

He let them go with another round of hugs and went back to join his husbands, bodyguards trailing behind him as he went. That was another annoyance, but one he understood.


End file.
